Un Secreto De Dos
by Lolo18
Summary: Ellos se odian, pero ha empezado a nacer el amor. Las dudas y los problemas llegan. Un compromiso bastará, para que él se dé cuenta que la ama. ¿Estará dispuesto a luchar por su amor? -/- Epílogo -/-
1. Anuncio

_**Un Secreto de Dos**_

**Capítulo 1: Anuncio.**

No era un hermoso día, el cielo estaba nublado y de a poco comenzaron a caer pequeñas gotas de lluvia. Por las calles solas de Japón a las 11:00pm, para ser exactos, corría toda velocidad una chica de cabellos negros, ella lloraba.

_Odio esta vida llena de tantas farsas… la odio… si tan solo yo no fuese tan débil… a la vista de todos soy la chica rebelde sin causa que no hace más que meterse en problemas… pero por dentro soy más frágil que un espejo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo ser como cualquiera? ¿Por qué debo llevar esta vida? Creo que seguiré sin entender el destino que me ha tocado vivir…-_ al cabo de una hora de correr y maldecir su vida, la chica llegó a una mansión, se adentró a ella y se dirigió a una habitación.

Otra vez te vas sin siquiera decir nada… sabes que es peligroso – habló una rubia en plena oscuridad.

Ya déjala Ino… - le reclamaba una pelirosa.

Es que odio esta vida… a veces necesito un respiro y para eso tengo que escaparme por unas horas…- la pelinegra se notaba cansada.

Pero tienes que entender que es peligroso y si te descubren la pagarán después con nosotras dos…- la rubia parecía nerviosa y molesta a la vez.

Ya Ino… dije que la dejarás en paz… lo que nos importa es que ya Hinata esta aquí… ahora ve a bañarte y cámbiate de ropa que mañana hay que levantarse temprano, tenemos sesión de fotos…-

¿Otra vez? – la pelinegra reclamaba cuando.

Si otra vez así que duérmanse… mañana hablaré contigo Hinata… buenas noches – una voz ronca y muy masculina se escuchó a las afueras de la habitación.

¿y ahora que querrá mi padre? – la pelinegra se ponía en pose pensativa.

Creo que te pilló – la rubia sacó la lengua para luego volver a dormir.

No le hagas caso Hinata… ahora ve y cámbiate que puedes resfriarte – la rubia le habló en susurros.

Si… gracias Sakura…- la pelinegra se quitó la ropa y se dirigió a darse un baño.

* * *

Naruto ¿Cuántas veces te voy a decir que no dejes desperdicios de Ramen en la habitación? ¡¡¡¡Ya me tienes al borde de la rabia Naruto!!!! – gritaba un pelinegro a un rubio dormido.

Mmmm… ya Sasuke duérmete – el rubio se abrazaba cada vez más a su almohada.

Feh… hablar con este idiota no tiene caso – calmado se fue a dormir.

¬_¬ Problemáticos…- decía otro pelinegro al final de la habitación.

* * *

¿Están listas chicas? – hablaba el hombre.

¿Cómo pretendes que estemos listas tan rápido a las 4 de la mañana? – le habló la pelinegra con altanería.

Gracias a que respondes Hinata necesito que bajes… tenemos que hablar – la chica se asustó y como pudo bajó a la sala corriendo.

¿Qué pasa padre? – el hombre se encontraba de espalda.

Anoche te volviste a escapar… ¿acaso no sabes que es peligroso? -

_Oh no… Ino tenía razón… Hiashi me pilló _– la chica pensaba – bien y ¿eso que importa? Estamos a cada hora filmando o grabando algún disco… tenemos amigos comprados y tengo que vivir encerrada en una habitación cuando estoy libre… ¿crees que así me importa el peligro? No papá… quiero conocer el peligro… quiero saber como piensa el mundo… quiero vivir libre…- lo último lo dijo con melancolía.

Y ya lo he pensado lo suficiente Hinata… no puedes dejar el grupo pero si te daré unas vacaciones…- el padre comenzó a reír como si algo fuese divertido.

¡¡Alto!! ¿Qué parte de la historia me perdí? ¿Cómo que vacaciones? – la pelinegra ahora si comenzaba a temer, pero a la vez le gustaba la idea.

Si como lo oyes… escuché de una escuela muy buena aquí en Japón… como es tu último año escolar decidí inscribirte…-

¿y que pasará con Ino y Sakura? – la chica estaba preocupada.

Tranquila… ellas irán contigo… pero como dije igual la carga musical seguirá…-

Gracias papá – la chica se le abalanzó y lo abrazó.

De nada Hinata… pero debes prometerme que te cuidarás mucho…-

Si padre te lo prometo…- la pelinegra se dirigió a su habitación para darle la noticia a las demás.

* * *

Oigan problemáticos… Minato quiere hablar con nosotros – les hablaba un chico a otros dos que se estaban peleando quien sabe por que. Una vez abajo los chicos…

Bien… se deben estar preguntando el por que los llamé ¿cierto? – hablaba un rubio.

Déjese de tanta palabrería y hable de una vez – le contestó el pelinegro.

Es cierto papá ve al grano – habló el rubio con cierta curiosidad.

Es que ustedes me pidieron unas vacaciones… y yo… yo se las concedo…-

¿en serio? – habló el pelinegro de coleta.

¿No estas mintiendo? – habló el rubio.

No… pero con una condición –

Siempre hay una… ya di cual es…- habló el otro pelinegro.

Sasuke eres insoportable… háblale mejor a tu manager…- reclamaba el rubio mayor.

Si como sea… solo diga la condición –

Que el grupo debe seguir… aunque estén libres no pueden abandonar las grabaciones.

Eso quiere decir que no habrá vacaciones – afirmó el pelinegro con cierta molestia.

Papi me ilusionaste cruelmente T_T – el rubio lloraba a chorros por toda la sala.

No seas tonto hijo… no les mentí… no tendrán vacaciones como grupo musical que son, pero si en el estilo de vida… vi una escuela muy buena aquí en Japón así que decidí inscribirlos… comienzan el lunes… a partir de ese día sus vidas privadas serán normales. – dicho esto el rubio comenzó a caminar. – Solo que…-

Esto se vuelve cada vez más problemático… ¿y ahora que pasa? – el pelinegro de coleta por fin habló… todos lo creían dormido.

Que estudiarán junto a las "Konoha Grrrl" - pero el otro pelinegro habló interrumpiendo.

¿No me diga que estaremos con esas brujas? –

Así es… -

¿Hinata irá también? – el rubio se sonrojó un poco con la pregunta del de coleta.

Las tres estarán en su misma clase… por favor compórtense…-

Yo me puedo comportar y estaré seguro de que Shikamaru también lo hará… pero de Naruto no se confíe… y disculpe que el dobe sea su hijo pero la verdad es que sea donde sea que se ve con Hinata, se arma la grande… la última vez la chica le partió un huevo en la cabeza y el le echó harina encima… sin duda que esos dos juntos no pueden vivir…- le dijo Sasuke a Minato en casi un susurro.

Sasuke… del odio al amor hay un solo paso…- dicho esto se fue dejando al pelinegro confundido.

¿Qué estaban hablando? – le llegó el rubio por detrás curioso de la situación.

De nada que te importe – el pelinegro se fue dejándolo solo.

Maldito Sasuke…- dicho esto el rubio se fue a acomodar sus cosas.

* * *

¿QUEEEEE? OLVIDELO – decían al unísono las tres chicas.

Libertad o Cárcel… ustedes eligen…- decía Hiashi.

Que cruel libertad sería convivir con esos tarados de "Esperma"… - dijo la pelirosa.

Pues si… es como si estuviésemos en una pesadilla de idiotas – habló la rubia.

Calma chicas… no puede ser tan malo… será divertido torturarlos…- concluyó la pelinegra.

Hinata tiene razón… tal vez la luna se esté poniendo a nuestro favor para darles su merecido – la pelirosa se ponía el puño a nivel de la nariz.

¿entonces? – habló el hombre ya fastidiado por la reacción de las chicas.

Aceptamos…- hablaron las tres con tono de malicia. Ahora solo quedaba esperar el más ansiado lunes…

* * *

Hola chicos aquí les traigo una historia nueva… espero les guste… Sonata para Piano y Viola estara algo congelada por falta de inspiración pero esta semana prometo actualizar por lo menos 2 capítulos..!!! bueno sin mas que decir espero sus reviews..!!!


	2. Llego El Lunes

**Capítulo 2: Llegó el lunes.**

¡¡Vamos Naruto despierta!! – el pelinegro comenzaba a impacientarse.

¿Has probado con tirarle un vaso con agua helada? – habló el de coletas mientras se arreglaba el uniforme.

Buena idea…- el pelinegro se dirigió con malicia al baño, buscó agua, regreso y se la echó encima al rubio.

¡¡¡HINATAAA!!! – el rubio se paró de golpe gritando.

Vaya Naruto… esa chica te sale hasta en los sueños... apúrate que ya es tarde…- el pelinegro se fue de la habitación y el de coletas le siguió dejando a un rubio confundido.

Mmm… bueno el sueño no estaba nada mal… no muchas veces se ve a una chica en interiores…- entró riéndose al baño y 15 min. Después salió ya arreglado.

¡¡Vámonos!! – dijo el rubio mayor con mucho apuro.

Espera papá… no me dio chance de tomar mi desayuno…-

Mañana levántate más temprano Naruto… hoy tendrás que comprar comida de fuera…-

No es justo T_T – pero cuando el rubio iba a protestar de nuevo el pelinegro lo interrumpió.

Ya déjate de lloriqueos y vamos que se nos hace tarde…-

* ¬_¬ -

* * *

Sakura ¿Qué crees que pase hoy? – preguntaba la pelinegra algo nerviosa.

No se… pero si ese tonto de Sasuke me dirige la palabra juro que… me derrito…U_U –

Jajaja hay Sakura es que primero no lo soportas, después te gusta y luego lo vuelves a odiar…- le reclamaba la rubia.

Ya Ino… que tu no te quedas atrás cuando ves a Shikamaru…- la pelirosa contraatacó.

Ya basta chicas… - la pelinegra se había cansado de tanta pelea.

Llegamos – las chicas se sobresaltaron.

* * *

Oye Sasuke ¿crees que Sakura me de una oportunidad? – le decía el rubio.

Con ella no creo que puedas… pero…- el pelinegro se detuvo con una sonrisa de malicia.

¿Pero que? – ahora si que el rubio estaba verdaderamente confundido.

Pero creo que con ella si podrás – el rubio miró en dirección a su amigo y ahí estaba la chica con la que peleaba tanto.

Sasuke a veces eres insoportable…- en eso los chicos salen y se topan con las chicas.

Naruto Uzumaki… que bueno verte…- la pelinegra se abalanzó y le dio un abrazo.

Eh si lo mismo digo… - el rubio algo extrañado le devolvió el abrazo.

Bueno adiós…- en eso las chicas se van al salón de clases aguantando la risa.

Naruto espera…- el de coletas le trató de quitar un papel que le había pegado la pelinegra atrás pero no pudo.

Esa perra me las pagará… ¿Qué dice el papel? – el rubio se veía muy enojado.

Loser – el de coletas y el pelinegro se echaron a reír. Ya en el salón de clases.

¿habrá visto el papel? – decía la pelinegra algo divertida.

No creo Hinata… Naruto es tonto pero no fenómeno para tener ojos en su espalda – comentó la rubia haciendo que las otras dos se rieran.

Mira ahí vienen – comentó la pelinegra. En eso un batallón de chicas los rodearon y comenzaron a hacerle preguntas al rubio del por qué ese papel atrás.

Es que así se llama la canción que estamos componiendo y pues que mejor que comenzar desde ahora a publicar su nombre…- respondía el rubio con la mayor serenidad, a lo que todas se derritieron y comenzaron a escribirse "LOSER" en el cuerpo o en cualquier otra parte.

Maldito Naruto… pero ya vas a ver esto no se queda así…- la pelinegra había roto por la mitad un lapicero de la rabia.

Oye Hinata acuérdame de devolverte el favor…- el rubio había pasado por su lado con dos chicas a sus costados y éstas lo llenaban de besos.

Claro que te recordaré Naruto de eso estate seguro – la pelinegra lo dijo en casi un susurro y con los ojos rojos de ira.

Vaya ahora si que Hinata da mucho miedo… creo que mejor en el almuerzo nos perdemos Ino – la pelirosa denotaba miedo. La clase pasó más rápido de lo esperado y ya los estudiantes habían salido de clases.

Naruto Uzumaki ¿Dónde te habrás metido? – la pelinegra buscaba al rubio pero su intento fue fallo al escuchar unos gritos. - ¿Qué será eso?... un momento… son hombres y creo que vienen hacia mí… ¡¡¡¡hay mamaaaaá!!!! – la chica comenzó a correr pero en el instante en que se iba a dejar caer vendida, alguien la atrajo hacia sí. - ¿Qué te pasa tonto Uzumaki? –

¡¡¡Que me pasará si no te callas!!! –

A mi no me hablas así Na….- pero fue interrumpida por un beso del rubio. La chica se sorprendió al principio pero lentamente cedió a este. El beso fue lento y lleno de errores pero luego fue perfecto, sus movimientos y sus lenguas eran uno solo, hasta que…

Bien ya los perdimos – el rubio comenzó a mirar para todos lados pero la pelinegra aún seguía en shock. - ¿estas bien? – por fin la chica había reaccionado.

¿por…por que me… me besaste? – estaba nerviosa y el rubio también estaba algo nervioso.

Debemos irnos…- dijo el rubio para salir del tema pero al darse vuelta la chica se había desmayado.


	3. ¿Amor? No Creo ¿O si?

**Capítulo 3: ¿Amor?... No creo… ¿O sí?...**

¡¡¡Naruto!!! – se despertó una pelinegra sudando y con un gran susto. – Vaya fue solo una pesadilla – pero cuando decidió pararse perdió el equilibrio y cayó cobre algo… o ¿alguien?...

Si bebé…sigue… vas muy bien…- decía un rubio entre sueños, al parecer aún no había sentido la caída de la pelinegra sobre él, la chica al verse en esa posición y de que ese chico estuviese diciendo eso se sonrojó mucho, pero para rematar alguien había entrado a la habitación bruscamente.

Naruto necesito que vayas a buscar el último…. O mi Diooos… ¡¡¡NARUTOOO ERES UNA PORQUERIA!!! – el rubio cohibido por los gritos se despertó y al ver la posición en la que estaba decidió seguir el juego.

¿Sasuke podrías molestar a otro lado? Estoy ocupado ahora…-

Me las vas a pagar mierda… - el pelinegro se fue hecho humos de ahí.

Creo que le gustas…- dijo el rubio entre risas y sujetándola aún más por la cintura.

¿Por qué lo dices? – la chica estaba completamente sonrojada.

Porque si esos no eran celos por ti entonces…. ¿será gay? –

Nooo… no se ve nada gay… pueda que le incomode porque aquí duerme él también…- sin darse cuenta habían comenzado una platica tranquila.

Ah si puede ser… ¿y que recomiendas? ¿ir a un hotel? – pero esto había sido la gota que rebasó el vaso.

Aquí tienes tu hotel maldito depravado – dijo la chica tranquila, se paró y una vez arriba le dio un pisotón en las partes del rubio.

¡¡¡¡Aaaaahhhh!!!! ¿ESTAS LOCAAAA? – el rubio estaba echo furia en el piso.

Estoy loca pero no por ti idiota… ah y si te vuelves a pasar de listo conmigo juro que esta vez si te dejo completamente estéril…- la pelinegra salió del cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo. Al día siguiente.

Y eso fue lo que pasó…- la pelinegra estaba sentada en el almuerzo contándole a sus amigas lo del día pasado.

Oye Hinata pero ¿me vas a decir que no te gustó tener el miembro de Naruto debajo de ti? – le preguntaba la rubia.

Claro que nooo pervertida… - la chica se había sonrojado.

Mmm… con ese sonrojo extremo diría que sí…- le comentó la pelirosa entre risas. - ¿y viste a Sasuke? –

Si el fue quien nos pilló en la posición – la pelinegra se notaba apenada.

Pobre de ti amiga… pero deberías aclarar las cosas porque mira para allá…- la pelinegra volteó a donde le señaló la pelirosa y vio un cartel que decía: "NARUTO Y HINATA"

Si fue ese maldito de Naruto jugándome una broma… me las va a pagar…-

No fue él… mira…- la rubia le señalaba el autor de semejante alboroto: Sasuke Uchiha.

¿Sasuke? ¿pero como? – entonces fue cuando la pelinegra recordó las últimas palabras de Sasuke: _Me las vas a pagar mierda_… - ¿y ahora que haré? –

Cobrárnosla… ¡¡Ven!! – el rubio la agarró por la mano y se la llevó al inicio del revuelo, ahora si para la pelinegra las cosas estaban peor. – ¡¡HEY TODOS!! – todos pararon sus comentarios y se centraron en el rubio y la pelinegra.

¿Naruto que haces? – le preguntaba la chica en casi un susurro.

Tú solo sígueme el juego…- le dijo sutilmente en el oído. – Hinata y yo queremos aclarar todo este alboroto… Hemos decidido que "Esperma y Konoha Grrrl" deben grabar un disco juntos y pues también decidimos que el principal tema del disco sea un dúo entre Hinata y mi persona…- todos los presentes se alarmaron y empezaron a hablar de la nueva del grupo, pero todo se esfumó al llegar el director del colegio.

Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga a mi despacho ahora mismo. – muchos comenzaron a gritar mientras que ellos se movían a la sala del director.

¿pasa algo Kakashi? – le preguntó el Uchiha con tono de indiferencia.

Preferiría que me llamaras "DIRECTOR" y si pasa algo – le respondió al pelinegro con paciencia. – quiero que me hablen del alboroto de allá afuera.

El problema fue de Naruto – dijo la chica sin esperar nada a lo que el rubio rápido contraatacó la respuesta.

Y tuyo también, pues nadie te manda a desmayarte cuando no debes…- y dicho esto se armó una pelea verbal entre la chica y el rubio.

¡¡YA BASTA!! – era la primera vez que el director gritaba por lo que se quedaron callados bruscamente. – Veo que los del problema son Uzumaki y Hyuga por lo que el señor Uchiha puede retirarse…- el pelinegro no lo pensó dos veces, salió más rápido que un rayo. – ustedes dos se quedarán a limpiar la sala de Biología hasta las 6…¡¡¡MUEVANSE!!! – los chicos salieron corriendo del despacho al salón, se quedaron callados un minuto y luego empezó la pelea.

¿Por qué dijiste eso? – el rubio le habló casi en susurros.

Porque es la verdad… ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir que mi grupo y el tuyo van a hacer un dúo cuando sabes que no es así? – la chica estaba ya que gritaba.

Era para salir del problema niña tonta – el rubio ya estaba indignado.

¿Ah si? ¿yo soy una niña tonta? ¿y es que no te has visto en un espejo Uzumaki? Te crees más que muchos y no eres más que un pobre imbécil –

Seré un imbécil pero pienso más que tú tonta –

¿Que mierdas dices? Si tú pensaras más que yo estuvieses en la NASA –

No estaré en la NASA pero si puedo estar de primer lugar en la clase –

En fin ni que las clasificaciones pudiesen terminar con este problema…- después de esto se echó arriba de la mesa y acostada susurró – solo quiero irme a mi casa –

Bájate que tenemos que limpiar – la jaló por el brazo lo que no le gustó a la chica.

Hey suéltame… tú no eres nadie para agarrarme –

No quiero pelear Hinata… es en serio… debemos limpiar pues yo también quiero irme rápido – lo dijo tan serio que la pelinegra se sonrojó.

Yo no estoy peleando – y se volteó sonrojada.

Bien… limpia tú por allá…- pasaron una hora y no se habían hablado. El rubio comenzó a impacientarse pues ya se había acostumbrado a pelear con ella, al voltear vio una pequeña manguera y se le ocurrió algo. – Hey Hinata – la susodicha volteó a lo que se llevó una gran sorpresa: Naruto le había empapado toda la blusa con agua.

¡¡¡Naruto me las pagarás!!! – en ese instante ella se le abalanzó y trató de quitarle la manguera pero el ponía resistencia, sin darse cuenta los dos estaban completamente empapados.

Mira lo que hiciste niña tonta – le decía el rubio divertido.

Aaarrrghh no tiene caso pelear con un idiota – en eso se volteó y se quitó la blusa quedando en sostén. El rubio no paró de verla anonadado. - ¿Qué pasa Uzumaki? ¿nunca has visto una mujer en ropa interior? –

Claro que si he visto…- _"Pero sin duda que tú eres más hermosa que muchas"_ – Voy a dar una vuelta – el rubio antes de salir del salón se le ocurrió hacerle una pequeña bromita a la chica – Hinata… estamos encerrados…- la chica corrió a abrir la puerta pero no pudo.

¿y ahora que vamos a hacer? – estaba nerviosa.

Esperar a que alguien venga y nos saque de aquí – el rubio trataba de no reírse.

Esto no puede estar pasando… yo tenía tantos planes para esta tarde…-

¿Qué planes podrías tener si sabes que nuestra vida es tan complicada que no se puede hacer nada? – la chica lo miró con cara de nostalgia pero él tenía la vista perdida en el vacío.

A veces he tratado de huir pero nunca tengo el valor de hacerlo – ella había bajado la cabeza.

Hinata perdón por decirte esto…- pero vio que varias lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre las mejillas de la chica y simplemente la abrazó.

Naruto yo no soy nada… trato de ser algo que no soy… yo… yo soy tímida, ingenua, después de todo soy una niña atrapada en este cuerpo…- cada vez lloraba más y más hasta que el rubio rompió el llanto con un gesto.

Pero eres mi hermosa niña…- la besó.

¿por…por que lo hiciste? – la pelinegra estaba anonadada por el beso y porque nunca había visto los ojos de Naruto tan de cerca.

Porque tú me gustas – la chica al escuchar estas palabras del rubio lo volvió a besar. Él la alzó y la acostó en la amplia mesa, empezó a besarla tiernamente para luego recorrer su cuerpo con las manos apasionadas.

Naruto… yo nunca… nunca… pues nunca… he hecho el amor…- lo dijo tan rápido pero el rubio entendió.

Entonces tendré que enseñarte mi Hinata… porque desde hoy serás mía… solo mía…- él la besó. Primero le quitó su shorts dejándola solo en ropa interior, comenzó recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo de ella hasta sacarle varios suspiros, se apartó un poco y se quitó la camisa, ella le acarició su pecho fuerte y desnudo haciendo que su pasión fuese más fuerte, en un rápido movimiento se quitó el pantalón y se posó encima de ella rozando su miembro y ahogando un suspiro con un beso, le desabrochó el sostén y una vez de dejar sus pechos al aire comenzó a jugar con sus pezones, mientras le besaba y la tocaba le fue bajando el blúmers hasta dejarla completamente desnuda. – Hinata sin duda que tú eres mía y siempre serás mía porque no pienso compartirte con nadie…- le dijo con voz ronca a su oído, tocó la parte íntima de ella para percatarse que estuviese bien lubricada y una vez percatado procedió a penetrarla, ella soltó pequeños gemidos de dolor al principio pero después el dolor disminuyó y solo quedaba placer, él la penetraba con fuerza y ella se movía ágil entre sus piernas. Una vez acabado el éxtasis… - mira lo que tengo aquí – el rubio le había sacado la llave de la puerta de la sala

Tú me engañaste – la pelinegra lo veía con cierto enojo pero a la vez con ternura.

Pero acepta que hubiese sido mejor no decirte nada – el rubio se reía de su expresión.

Eres cruel Naruto…- en ese momento la chica empezó a ponerse de pie para vestirse e irse pero el rubio la detuvo.

¿A dónde crees que vas angelito? – y con eso le plantó un beso profundo y apasionado.

Me quisiera quedar por más tiempo contigo pero necesito irme… sino comenzarán a buscarme…- el rubio vencido la dejó ir. En las afueras del colegio.

Hinata sabes que eres mía…- dicho esto la sujetó más hacia sí.

Jiji y tú eres mío Naruto… así que si te veo en alguna situación sospechosa con "esas" tendremos serios problemas…-

Tranquila princesita… pero lo mismo va para ti… ¿ok? –

Echo….-

Una cosa más… ¿se podría decir que somos novios? – la pelinegra paró en seco nerviosa de su respuesta.

Pueda que sí…- el rubio se devolvió y la besó.

Tengo la novia más hermosa y deseada por muchos… pero no podemos sacar esta relación a la luz…- el rubio pasó de feliz a preocupado.

En eso tienes razón… se armaría la grande y pues tu padre y el mío no se llevan bien… sería catastrófico…-

¿y que sugieres novia mía? –

Mmm… que esto sea un secreto entre tú y yo…- la pelinegra le dedicó una sonrisa.

Si pero en lo que mejore todo me gustaría que lo nuestro sea más formal… ¿esta bien? –

Esta bien…- se entrelazaron los meñiques.

Hasta mañana – y se besaron, lo que no se esperaban era que la mañana siguiente sería el primer día de todos los días problemáticos que les venían.

* * *

Holaaaaaa aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de la historia… ni se imaginan lo divertido que serán los próximos capítulos… no se pierdan la próxima actualización y pues gracias a todos los que siguen paso a paso mi historia…!!! Exitos a todos..!!!


	4. ¿Y a estos que les pasa?

**Capítulo 4: ¿Y a estos que les pasa?**

**Riiiiiingggg rriiiiinngggg **

¡¡¡Yo atiendo!!! – la pelinegra salió como bala al teléfono. - ¿Diga? –

¿_Adivina quien es?_- en ese instante a la chica le saltó el corazón.

Naruto…- lo dijo en susurro para que nadie la escuchara.

_Amada mía… ¿Cómo estas? _–

¿Bien y tu? –

_Muy mal… porque no te he visto…_- la pelinegra cada vez se derretía más por el cariño del rubio.

En 15 minutos estoy en el cole… allá nos vemos…-

_Hasta más tarde… muero por besarte…_-

Adiós Naruto – colgó y apresuradamente se fue corriendo a su cuarto, ahí cayó en la cama sonrojada.

¿viste eso? – le decía la rubia a la pelirosa.

Si… nunca había visto a Hinata así… solo cuando pensó estar enamorada…- la pelirosa comenzó a recordar.

Jaja si… pobre de Kiba…- y empezaron a reír.

¿Quién mencionó a Kiba? – la pelinegra había aparecido por atrás de las chicas haciéndolas temblar.

Eeehhh… debemos irnos…- la rubia salió de ahí como pudo y la pelirosa le siguió.

Estas dos a veces me chocan… pero… ¿Kiba? Mmm… que habrían estado hablando de él… bueh… Naruto me espera…- y salió. Una vez en el colegio.

Chicos adelántense… tengo que entregarle algo al director del castigo de ayer…- el rubio despistó a sus amigos para quedarse un rato con su ojiperla.

Chicas tengo que ir donde el director nos vemos en el salón…- dicho esto caminó hacia la dirección pero en el camino alguien la agarró de la mano y la jaló hacia un pasillo.

Hermosa mía…- la besó.

Naruto mío – lo volvió a besar.

Necesitaba tanto de ti… me quitas todo lo malo…- la chica lo abrazó.

Te has convertido en mi todo…- el no soltaba su abrazo.

Debemos entrar… sino sospecharán…- el rubio vencido por la mirada de ella se dejó llevar.

Después de clases tenemos que vernos… no soportaré mucho tiempo lejos de ti…-

Yo tampoco Naruto…- le dio un último beso para entrar. Todos se les quedaron viendo por lo tan juntos que venían y más que al pasar las clases de vez en cuando se echaban fugaces miradas. Había llegado la hora del almuerzo y Hinata había decidido sentarse sola, sacó un cuaderno y empezó a dibujar; Naruto por otro lado hablaba animado con Shikamaru hasta que el de coleta le hizo un comentario que lo hizo voltear.

¿Qué tienes con Hinata? – el rubio se sobresaltó.

¿Por qué preguntas? – estaba nervioso.

Porque no para de mirarte y dibujar…- el rubio volteó y sin darse cuenta se le quedó mirando por largo rato, cuando decidió encarar a Shikamaru ya éste no estaba, así que decidió ir a hablar con la chica.

Hinata…- le habló casi en un susurro.

Na…Naruto…- el rubio la había asustado con su repentina llegada.

¿Qué haces? – curioso se acercó al cuaderno y vio lo que la chica, sin querer, escondía. Al verlo quedó asombrado: era él tan perfecto como las manos de ella. – vaya Hinata es hermoso regálamelo…- él le suplicó como un niño pequeño.

Es todo tuyo mi querido Naruto – arrancó la hoja y se la dio, ahí comenzaron a reír y a comer tranquilos.

¿y a estos que les pasa? – un pelinegro se le había acercado a la pelirosa.

No sé…- ella estaba como en otra dimensión pero el chico no le dio importancia.

Ríen como dos niños chiquitos, comen sanamente, no se insultan…-

Mmm – el pelinegro giró su cabeza y vio que la chica solo tenía una manzana en su bandeja, y cada que pasaba no escogía nada para comer.

¿y a ti que te pasa? – el chico se le hacía indiferente, o, tal vez no.

Nada…- ella ahora era a la que nada le importaba.

¿entonces que opinas de esos dos? – el chico trató de cambiar la conversación.

No se… no me importa Sasuke…- dicho esto agarró su manzana y empezó a caminar dejándolo solo.

¡¡Hey Sakura alto ahí!! – pero la chica parecía sorda, no le quedó otra opción que jalarla de un brazo y traerla hacia él.

¿Qué haces? – la pelirosa parecía molesta.

¿Qué te hice para que me ignores? – si algo no soportaba el pelinegro era que lo ignoraran cuando él conversaba.

A ver… te molestas porque te ignoro… ¿y no te has parado a pensar cuantas veces me ignoras a mí? – el pelinegro la soltó y bajó la mirada.

Creo que mejor me voy…- pero la pelirosa contraatacó.

Si vete Sasuke Uchiha… sal corriendo como cualquier cobarde que no sabe enfrentar una situación…-

¿cobarde? – si es cierto, la pelirosa había herido su orgullo.

Si…¡¡COBARDE!!...- pero cuando la pelirosa se disponía a salir de ahí corriendo, éste la agarró y la besó.

Shikaaaa… aquí estoy…- la rubia estaba sentada en un árbol.

Mujer que problemática eres… ¿Cuántas veces te voy a decir que no me llames Shika? – el de coletas se sentó a su lado.

Aaahhhh mi hermoso Shika… ya acepta que te gusta…- la rubia se le arrimaba cada vez más y éste sonrojado no le quedó más que responder.

Solo a ti… problemática…vamos a dormir…- y sin pasar un segundo ya estaba rendido en los brazos de la rubia.

¬¬ problemático…-

Hinata… vamos a ver una película…- el rubio estaba emocionado de tener la tarde libre así que la quería pasar con la compañía de su novia.

No… ahí hay mucha gente y odio los autógrafos…- la chica estaba dibujando el paisaje que tenía en frente.

Vida… dibujas muy bien… deberías estudiar Artes…-

Y tu deberías leerte un manual que diga "Como tener una vida privada siendo un famoso" porque todas las ideas que has tenido son pésimas…- la pelinegra comenzó a burlarse.

¬¬ eres peor que Sasuke…-

Pero así me quieres…- dicho esto lo besó.

Dame otro…- le pedía el rubio poniendo su boca para un beso.

No… hasta que tengas una idea buena…-

El salón de Biología…- dijo él ahora burlándose de ella.

Menos te beso…- se paró y empezó a caminar.

Hinata es broma – el rubio empezó a correr detrás de ella.

No me importa…- y le dio un pisotón.

Aaahhh me muerooo – se tiró al piso.

Ya deja el teatro Naruto… para tu edad no es gracia…- le dijo acercándose a él.

Ya ven aquí angelito…- la chica lo ayudó a pararse pero adelantó el paso. - ¡¡YA SE!! -

¡¡QUE!! – la chica se había asustado por el grito.

Podemos ir al bosque que queda detrás del colegio… ahí no va nadie y el paisaje es perfecto…- pero antes de terminar de hablar la chica lo había besado.

Vamos…- y comenzó a jalarlo.

Ves que no soy tan tonto amorcito…- con este comentario la chica empezó a reír.

Y yo que pensaba que sí lo eras…-

¡¡Hinata!! – el rubio se sobresaltó.

Jajaja mentira…- y se besaron.

* * *

Hola a todos..!! dentro de poco estaré actualizando Sonata para Viola y Piano con un especial de tres capítulos o 4… por la demora… debo agradecer a todos los que leen mis historias…. Pero en especial a Kaory18 y Ana-Gaara…

Kaory… gracias por ese apoyo por el face… me agradó saber que te encantó como toco la viola… y pues siempre recuerdo a mis amigos esté donde esté…

A todos como dije muchisimas gracias por leer mis historias… y sin más que decir hasta la proxima..!!


	5. No Todo Es Perfecto

**Capítulo 5: No Todo Es Perfecto**

Ya había caído la noche y todos yacían dormidos excepto una pareja a la luz de la luna en un parque.

Gracias…- un pelinegro se encontraba en los brazos de una chica recostados en el césped.

¿Por qué? – la chica quedó en intriga.

Porque me has devuelto la vida…- su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente.

Pero Sasuke yo…- pero fue interrumpida por el chico.

Shhh no digas nada Sakura… lo arruinas…- la besó. A la mañana siguiente.

Mmm… no creas que no te pillamos Sakura…- habló la pelinegra en medio del silencio que reinaba en la habitación.

¿motivo? – la rubia se le acercó poniendo nerviosa a la pelirosa.

Es que… me perdí…- inmediatamente se volteó sonrojada.

A Kakashi es al único que le creemos esa mentira…- la rubia la retó.

…Sasuke…- susurró. El silencio que rodeo la habitación fue más incomodo que el primero hasta que la pelinegra habló.

¿Que? No te escuché…- una gota salió de la frente de la pelirosa, pues sí efectivamente las chicas no escucharon nada.

Sasuke…- dijo rechinando los dientes.

¡¡Sakura Habla más fuerte!! – la pelinegra estaba comenzando a impacientarse.

¡¡¡SASUKE!!! –

¿aparte de brujas "videntes"? – una pelinegra había aparecido por detrás de las chicas.

¡¡¡HANABI!!! – en eso se observa como Hinata sale detrás de la joven persiguiéndola y la rubia insultando, pero el teléfono que traía la joven cayó al lado de la pelirosa.

_¿hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?_ – la pelirosa al escuchar la voz inmediatamente agarró el teléfono.

¿diga? –

_¿Sakura?_ –

¿S…Sasuke? – estaba más que sorprendida.

_Te espero después de clases en la heladería al final de la calle_ –

Ahí estaré – en eso cuelga y se dirige a la sala con corazoncitos en el aire.

Con que Sakura ¿eh? – un rubio le aparecía por detrás.

No me hagas hablar de Hinata – el pelinegro retó.

Te odio ¬.¬* -

Me voy – pero antes de irse comenzaron el pelinegro y el rubio a molestar al de coletas.

Oh Ino este amor es tan problemático – decía el pelinegro imitando al de coletas.

Shikaaaa oh Shikaaaa dame un besito – el rubio le ponía los labios en señal de un beso.

Ino me sonrojas – se tapaba las mejillas.

Hay Shikaaaa eres tan tierno que olvido tu problema – en eso el de coletas se volteó y con mirada fría les dijo.

No caeré en sus estúpidas y malhechas obras teatrales ¡¡problemáticos!! – salió del lugar.

Maldito Shikamaru ¬.¬! – pero luego de un rato soltaron la risa. Una vez en el colegio.

¡¡¡Pssss!!! – el rubio se encontraba tratando de llamar la atención de la pelinegra.

¿Mmm? – después de 8 intentos fallidos la chica le hizo caso.

¿Qué tienes? – le habló en susurros para no molestar en clases.

…Nada…- y secamente se giró. Al terminar la clase se dirigieron al jardín.

Ahora sí… ¿Qué tienes Hinata? – la chica lo abrazó.

Es que…- y empezó a llorar en su pecho. – es que… todo…- pero el llanto cada vez se hacía más y más intenso.

Ya hermosa… no llores… yo siempre te voy a proteger…- el rubio empezaba a preocuparse.

Todo esta en nuestra contra Naruto…- se decidió a verlo a los ojos.

¿Por qué lo dices? –

Es que nuestros managers no se llevan bien y si lo dejamos a la suerte familiar, son nuestros padres, nuestras bandas se han caracterizado por las peleas que formamos y los tantos problemas que tenemos, la publicidad no sería la misma si se llegase a enterar de nuestras relaciones…- la pelinegra lo besó.

Hinata entiende algo… yo nunca te voy a dejar… pase lo que pase esta relación saldrá adelante…- la volvió a besar. Pero no todo era perfecto, un publicista estaba detrás de un árbol tomándoles una foto.

Sasuke aquí estoy – después de dedicarle una tierna sonrisa decidió sentarse pero el pelinegro se le adelantó.

Espera…- dicho esto la besó. – tu lugar es a mi lado – después de esto se sentaron y el entrelazó sus manos con las de ella.

Nunca pensé que esto pasaría – la chica estaba anonadada.

Pero pasó…- si era cierto, él era un tipo de pocas palabras pero al sentir sus labios, el gesto era lo que más importaba.

¿Cereza? – le preguntó el chico entre el beso.

Si…- y con un ademán llamó al mesero.

1 de cereza y 1 de vainilla…-

Enseguida –

¿Vainilla? – la pelirosa le preguntó entre sorprendida y divertida, si bien escuchó a una fan decir que, entre los gustos de los chicos, el favorito de Sasuke es el de limón.

Si quiero probar tus labios necesitaré un sabor más suave que el limón – en eso llegaron los helados y disfrutaron la velada. Pero no todo era perfecto, un fotógrafo estaba en una mesa lejana tomándoles una foto.

¿Shika? ¡¡ ¿Shikaaa?!! ¡¡¡¡SHIKAAAA!!!! – la rubia tenía rato tratando que su novio le diera algo de atención.

¿Eh? – el de coletas estaba más distraído que de costumbre, era flojo pero ahora lo era más.

¡¡¡¡Te sonrojas a cada rato y no me prestas atención ¿Qué pasa?!!!! – la rubia si que estaba molesta.

¿crees que nuestra relación sea estúpida? – la chica no sabía lo que pasaba pero le había dolido escuchar esto.

¿Como que estúpida? – lo dijo entre melancólica y molesta.

Es que hoy Sasuke y Naruto empezaron a molestarme y de verdad que se veían muy problemáticos…-

Allá ellos tan problemáticos – y lo besó pero él rápidamente la apartó.

Dime como ves la relación Ino – el chico estaba impaciente.

La veo como cualquier chica enamorada…-

Te amo problemática – el de coletas la iba a besar pero ella le adelantó el paso.

Y yo te amo a ti…- pero no todo era perfecto, a dos metros se observó el flash de una cámara pero ellos no se dieron cuenta.

* * *

Holaaaa pues aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo… debo aclararle a mi gran amiga Kaory18 que esta historia sera ShikaIno ya que Sonata es un ShikaTema… y pues sin mas que decir espero estar actualizando mañana si me da un tiempo… sino en la semana actualizare los dos fics tanto Sonata para Piano y Viola como éste… que pasen un lindo día..!!!

Nota: para los amantes del GaaMatsu y NejiTen; en el próximo capítulo habrá un poco de ellos…


	6. Aléjate de él

_**Capítulo 6: Aléjate de él**_

Había corrido toda la tarde internándose en el bosque, se sentía sola, triste, empezaba a odiar a su padre y el mundo donde vivía.

¡HINATA! – se escuchó a lo lejos haciendo salir a la joven de su trance.

¡NARUTO YO…! – corriendo y llorando lo abrazó con fuerza.

¡¿Qué es lo que pasa? – le acariciaba la cabeza preocupado.

Es mi padre…- y entonces lo comprendió todo.

_**Flash Back**_

_¡BAJEN LAS TRES AHORA MISMO! – se escuchó un grito seco y molesto desde la sala._

_¿Pasa algo? – las chicas bajaron alarmadas y algo nerviosas._

_¡¿QUE ES ESTO? – el hombre les lanzó una revista, en la cual como título principal tenía: Konoha Grrr y Esperma se unen no solo vocalmente sino como parejas._

_No es lo que parece – contestó la pelinegra temblando con la revista en mano._

_¿Entonces explícame? – se sentó en el gran sillón dándole una mirada despectiva._

_¡ES MI CULPA! – gritó la rubia. – Es que… es que… yo… - no sabía que decir, había gritado para calmar los ánimos, pero terminó empeorándolo todo._

_¡EN VEZ DE DEFENDERNOS LO QUE ESTAS ES EMPEORANDO LAS COSAS INO CERDA! – la pelirosa estaba enojada._

_¡BASTA! – gritó el hombre haciendo que las tres se tensaran. – Hinata… pensé que eras la más cuerda en todo este asunto… pero me has decepcionado igual que todos…- se levantó y le dio otra revista como imagen de portada, el rubio y ella besándose. – Aléjate de él…- _

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

Hinata… no llores… ya… todo esto pasará – se habían sentado en el frío pasto.

No Naruto… nunca… nunca…- pero el sollozo era más y más insoportable, no podía hablar.

¿Te arrepientes? – la voz dolida del rubio fue el detonante para que ella bajara la cabeza.

Naruto… ¿Me amas? – le respondió con otra pregunta, el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido, sin tener la respuesta.

Yo te pregunté primero – quiso zafarse, pero sabía que tarde o temprano debía responderle.

No me arrepiento de nada – lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió. – Te toca – el rubio empezó a sudar frío.

Creo que empezará a llover… Es mejor que nos vayamos –

La quería de eso no había duda, pero amarla era un compromiso mayor y él, no se veía casado a esa edad. Conocía perfectamente a su padre y si se llegaba a enterar, que él y la chica ya intimidaron, seguro que les pediría el anillo. La notaba triste, pero debía esperar, no quería equivocarse en decirle que la amaba y después dejarla. No soportaría verla sufrir.

_**O…O…O…O**_

Sasuke ¿Qué haremos? Esto es un completo escándalo – la chica se encontraba sentada en las piernas del joven.

La verdad… no me preocupa eso ahora – cerró los ojos y empezó a acariciarle el pelo.

A ti tal vez no… pero a nosotras si… y seguro que a los demás también – la voz se le entrecortaba, estaba muy preocupada.

Sakura ¿A dónde quieres llegar? – la vio molesto - ¿Quieres que me aleje de ti? – y entonces un miedo acechó en su pecho.

No es eso Sasuke… tu sabes mas que nada que yo te quiero… lo último que querría sería dejarte… pero… Hinata me preocupa mucho…- bajó la mirada.

¿Por qué es la hija de Hiashi? –

No solo eso…- lo miró a los ojos – Por ser la novia de Naruto –

El es un idiota… pero la quiere… no dejará que nadie le haga daño – le sonrió de lado.

Yo no estaría tan segura… recuerda que en este mundo existen las arpías… y si sé que Naruto la quiere… pero no se le nota enamorado… me preocupa que Hinata sufra…-

Ya Sakura… yo te quiero y eso es todo lo que debería importarte… lo que pase con ellos… déjalos a su suerte… ya sabrán como salir de esas…- la besó y ella no muy confiada asintió.

_**O…O…O…O**_

¡SHIKAMARU! – la rubia estaba enfadada, de nuevo él se quedaba dormido.

¿Qué? – respondió de mala gana aún con los ojos cerrados.

¡VENGO A VERTE Y TODO LO QUE HACES ES DORMIR! – las mejillas rojas se le inflaron provocando la leve risa de él.

Entonces cuéntame… ¿Ya vieron las revistas? –

Si… y no sabes lo mal que la pasamos… Hiashi se enfadó muchísimo y con Hinata más…-

Problemático – volvió a cerrar los ojos.

¿Y a ustedes no les hicieron nada? – lo abrazó para despertarlo.

No… hasta ahora… Minato se molestó un poco pero al ver la portada, del beso de Naruto y Hinata, sonrió… fue algo sumamente extraño y problemático… pero ya tendrá sus razones…-

Hasta que dices algo maduro –

¡Yo soy maduro! – entrecerró los ojos – Problemática –

¿Shikamaru me quieres? – la rubia sonrojada bajó la cabeza, esperó y esperó pero todo lo que recibió como respuesta fue un sonoro ronquido – Maldito Shikamaru me las pagarás – se levantó y se fue de ahí dejándolo solo.

_**O…O…O…O**_

¡SAKURA! – una castaña llegaba agitando la mano.

¡MATSURI AL FIN LLEGASTE! – se abrazaron y el pelinegro se ofreció a llevarle el equipaje.

Gracias Sasuke… es bueno verlos a los dos –

No es nada… ya te extrañaba prima – el chico la abrazó y le besó la frente.

¿Adonde vamos? – estaba ansiosa por recorrer la ciudad.

A casa de los Sabaku No – respondió la pelirosa con mirada pícara.

¡NO! – infló las mejillas haciendo que los otros soltaran la risa.

Vamos Matsuri… no pretenderás vivir en el anonimato por siempre – la joven le tocó el hombro.

Es que… es… muy… ¡VERGONZOSO VERLO!... y menos después de todo – sonrojada bajó la mirada.

Ya… que seguro Gaara no estará – la alentó su primo entrando en la camioneta.

¿Y si esta? – preguntó temerosa.

Le hablarás como si nada – la novia de su primo le sonrió y ella solo asintió algo dudosa.

El camino estuvo callado, no sabía que hacer, quizás debió solo haber dicho que no se sentía bien, pero dale que a Sakura no se le escapaba nada; aún recordaba el momento en el que se le declaró a Gaara, ellos iban en 4to de preparatoria y a ella se le había echo, nada resistible, enamorarse del presidente de la clase.

¡Y COMO NO!, si es que ese cabello rojo que le ondeaba en el viento, ese abdomen tan bien formado con el uniforme de deporte, esos ojos verdes fríos, ese hombre era endemoniadamente sexy; y como estúpida terminó siendo una más de su "lista de admiradoras".

Maldecía el día en el que tuvo que declarársele, y aunque haya sido a solas, se lamentaba mentalmente haber bajado la guardia ante su mirada.

Llegamos – dijo el pelinegro, cosa que desencadenó los mil y un revoloteos en su estómago, una guerra de fluidos hasta el corazón se le quiso salir por la boca, cuando lo vio salir y saludar a su primo.

_**O…O…O…O**_

Había llegado a la mansión Hyuga, todo estaba igual de tenso a como cuando se fue. Se sentía más sola que antes, pero unos brazos fuertes invadieron su cintura, provocando que volteara sin elegancia alguna.

Si que estas hermosa – esa voz gruesa y tan varonil, la conocía perfectamente.

¡NEJI! – lo abrazó soltando pequeñas lágrimas.

Sigues siendo igual de ingenua y sentimental Hinata – soltó una risilla.

¡ACASO NO PIENSAS SALUDARME! – se escuchó una voz femenina tras su primo.

¡TENTEN! – se soltó del chico y la abrazó efusivamente, pero al hacerlo notó algo demás.

3 meses más y habrá salido – la carcajada no se hizo esperar por parte de ninguno.

Ni pensar que ayer se estaban casando –

Neji… ve a arreglar la habitación… voy con Hinata a la suya… necesitas contarme quien es ese rubio… porque mira que esta para bañarlo en chocolate…-

¡TENTEN! – le gritó el castaño.

A ti te bañaré en caramelo – sonrió pícaramente provocando un sonrojo por parte de él.

Bueno… iré a arreglar las cosas… lo que necesites llámame – la besó y se fue.

Siempre funciona – sonrió de medio lado y la pelinegra soltó una carcajada, sin duda que su primo era muchísimo más tímido en esos temas que ella.

_**O…O…O…O**_

Quiero regresar a Japón – una rubia había entrado a la oficina de su manager.

¿Se te perdió algo allá? – la pelirroja la desafió con la mirada.

Aún no… pero podría perderse – le miró altanera y orgullosa. – Vamos Karin… no puedes negarme nada –

¿Es por Naruto no? –

¿Qué comes que adivinas? –

Prepararé el avión privado… además no estaría mal que agarráramos unas vacaciones – la pelirroja se levantó con el celular en mano, y salió de ahí dejando a una rubia victoriosa.

El vuelo había estado aburrido, apenas llegaron había tratado de zafarse de su manager, prendió su Mercedes blanco y se adentró en la ciudad, recordando con cada brisa al rubio que estaba por encontrar. Se le estaba escapando de las manos con esa chiquilla, y ella no lo permitiría ya que desde que lo vio, lo puso a su propiedad. Tal vez no lo amaba, pero estaba encaprichada y todos sus caprichos debían cumplirse.

Se bajó del auto y con elegancia se dirigió a la puerta principal, tocó el timbre hasta que un "ya voy" se escuchó desde adentro; sabía de quien era esa voz, había encontrado lo suyo.

¿Shion? – el chico que recién abría la puerta estaba sorprendido de verla.

Hola Naruto…- sonrió de medio lado para luego plantarle un beso en los labios.

_**O…O…O…O**_

_¡Holaaa a toooodos! _

_¡NO ME MATEN!_

_Les tengo una graaaan sorpresa preparada. Una de ellas fue este gran capítulo._

_¡HASTA QUE ACTUALICE! _

_¡Y seguiré haciéndolo hasta terminarla! (que espero sea pronto)_

_¡QUIERO REVIEWS! _

_Gracias por ser siempre fieles a mis historias._

_Saludos especiales a: Kataka24, Sou-Senpai, Kaory, Selpharion._

_¡ANA-GAARA! - ¡DONDE ESTAAAS!_


	7. Una Difícil Separación

_**Capítulo 7: Una difícil separación**_

Aún recordaba los labios fríos de Shion, sin duda que su regreso traería muchísimos problemas a la relación, que mantiene con su rival.

Ya era de día, se había cambiado y estaba dispuesto a salir de ahí; debía pensar muy bien las cosas antes de actuar, por el bien de los tres.

¿Adonde vas? – la voz de su padre lo había pillado desprevenido.

Saldré –

No llegues tan tarde y si vas a ver a la Hyuga, cuidado con los reporteros, no quiero otro escándalo – se dio la vuelta y entró en la cocina.

Le parecía extremadamente raro, que su padre no los haya reprendido, pero ya le preguntaría. Ahorita solo tenía a alguien en su mente; la rubia voluptuosa de anoche.

Te habías tardado mucho en salir –

Lo siento Shion…- se montó en el mercedes y luego ella arrancó.

¿Qué tal si vamos al hotel? Karin no estará – con una mano le sobó la pierna y él tembló.

No… vamos al centro comercial… si quieres que esto funcione… hagámoslo bien desde el principio – ella le dio una mirada reprobatoria, pero ya lo haría caer.

Pero después al hotel – sonrió girando el volante.

_**O…O…O…O**_

Hola Gaara –

Sasuke… tiempo que no venías por aquí…- se dieron un apretón de manos.

Si no es por Kankuro… no vengo…- hizo una mueca de fastidio.

¿Y ahora que quiere? – su semblante aún seguía sereno.

Que le explique química –

Esta en su habitación… por cierto… tu prima llegaba hoy ¿cierto? –

Esta aquí – aunque no lo demostrara, el pelirrojo sintió cierto nerviosismo.

Hola… Gaara…- tímida se acercó a su lado.

Matsuri – susurró sin expresión alguna.

Y entonces ya no había nadie, solo ellos dos. Perdidos en sus miradas y el aire de la noche.

_**O…O…O…O**_

¡VENGA HINATA! – gritaba su rubia amiga zarandeándola.

¡NECESITAS SALIR! – le gritó la castaña.

Pero… es que… yo…- no quería, algo le decía que no debía hacerlo.

Iremos contigo – su primo que recién aparecía le sonrió.

¡Llamaré a Shikamaru! –

Vamos Hina… necesitas despejar un poco tu mente… además… ¿Por qué no llamas a tu novio? De seguro querrá acompañarnos…- sonrió pícaramente y ella se sonrojó.

No Tenten… hoy me divertiré como en los viejos tiempos… a la tarde llamaré a Naruto…-

Aunque no estaba muy confiada, necesitaba salir, tal vez ese mal presentimiento no era nada.

¿Para donde conduzco? – preguntó el castaño ya en el semáforo.

¡PARA EL CENTRO COMERCIAL! – gritó con efusividad la rubia, mientras que a la pelinegra se le oprimía el corazón.

_**O…O…O…O**_

¿Cómo has estado Kushina? – el hombre acariciaba la foto de su difunta esposa. – Nuestro hijo esta grande… demasiado diría yo… este mundo lo ha consumido muchísimo pero… aún muestra ese carácter tan propio de ti…- soltó unas cuantas lágrimas – Esta de novio con la hija de Hana… es tan hermosa como su madre… alegre y un poco rebelde… ella lo quiere pero… me preocupa él…- sonrió melancólicamente - ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? – soltó una carcajada – Nos odiábamos tanto… que hasta me insultabas para que me alejara de ti… y justo fuiste tu quien dijiste que me amabas…- besó la foto – Te extraño demasiado…- guardó el cajón y con el, la foto.

_**O…O…O…O**_

Takeshi… Shizuka…- una pareja de esposos entraba al despacho del Hyuga.

¡Hiashi! – respondieron los recién llegados estrechándose en un abrazo.

Que bueno que han venido – les señaló el asiento.

¿Como han estado tus hijas? – preguntó la mujer algo emocionada.

Seguro tan hermosas como Hana – siguió su esposo.

Sin duda que sí… pero… es hora de que acordemos el compromiso – los miró serio y sin expresión.

Entiendo… Sai no pudo venir… quiso recorrer la ciudad… pero ya hablamos con él y no se opuso –

Aún no he hablado con Hinata… pero no se opondrá…- entrecerró la mirada – Es lo mejor para todos…-

Vaya… quien imaginaría a nuestros pequeños casados – la mujer sonreía pero sin dejar de notar el aire tenso que se había formado.

_**O…O…O…O**_

Estoy cansada Naruto… ya vámonos al hotel – empezó a besarle el cuello.

No Shion… aquí no…- en su estadía pudo notar varios curiosos y admiradores, no todos lo días se veían estrellas en un centro comercial, sin comentar que Shion era el ídolo femenino del momento.

Entonces vámonos de aquí… te extraño Naruto… no sabes cuanto – lo abrazó y con una pierna le rozó su parte íntima.

Shion – susurró entre jadeos.

Sabes que me deseas tanto como yo a ti…- lo besó ansiosa.

No… no… no puede… no puede ser – él sabía muy bien a quien le pertenecía esa voz, se alejó rápidamente de la rubia y ahí la vio, con lágrimas en los ojos.

¡HINATA! – gritaron sus amigas al verla salir corriendo.

¡Maldición! – corrió tras ella.

Se sentía miserable, él la estaba engañando con otra, era tan estúpida al creer que él la amaría. Recordó cuando se lo preguntó en el bosque y él no le respondió, solo era una idiota que se había enamorado de alguien que nunca le demostró un te amo, y mas idiota era al tener una pequeña llama de esperanza que él aún, podría corresponderle.

¡Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota!

Pero sintió chocar contra algo y éste la sujetaba con firmeza, abrió lentamente los ojos y creó haberse perdido en la misma noche, unos ojos negros y con cierta indiferencia la miraban contrariados.

Yo…yo…- estaba sonrojada que hasta se había olvidado de sus lágrimas – Lo… siento…- él solo sonrió.

No hay de que… ¿Quién eres? – parecía sincero y ella no temió en perderse entre sus pupilas.

Hinata – susurró.

Yo soy Sai – le sonrió y la sujetó aún más fuerte.

El mundo se les detuvo, solo estaban ellos y sus corazones latiendo desenfrenadamente, hasta que un grito los sacó se su trance.

¡ALEJATE DE ELLA! –

El rubio estaba rojo por la furia, quien era ese que sujetaba a "su mujer" con autoridad, no, nadie la podía tocar de otra forma que no fuese él.

¡Ella es mía! - la joven infló sus mejillas en señal de molestia dejando a su, sujetador, con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

_**O…O…O…O**_

_¿Les he dicho que los amo?_

_Tal vez no, pero ¡LOS AMO! _

_Y no quiero que me maten, como les dije anteriormente, les tengo preparada una muy grande sorpresa, esperen ansiosos el desenlace que sé, les encantará._

_Sou-Senpai ¡NO PUDE AGUANTARME A DOS CAPITULOS MÁS! _

_Así que aquí tienes a tu amado Sai._

_¡EL REVIEW TE LLAMA! ¡PINCHALO…SE QUE QUIERES!_


	8. Noticia y Compromiso

_**Capítulo 8: Noticia y Compromiso**_

No sabía en que momento todo había terminado, se sentía repugnante y miserable. No quería herirla y terminó ahogándola en sufrimiento.

Lo cierto es que no quería engañarla, solo había olvidado por completo el compromiso que tenía con ella, el regreso de Shion lo dejó en shock. Quiso creer que ya todo había terminado, pero su deseo y su íntima virilidad aparecieron otra vez, dejándolo confundido si solo quería unos minutos, o una vida.

Quería a Hinata, demasiado diría y se reía de sí mismo al verse envuelto en celos y rabia, y es que recordaba a ese chico que la sujetaba, ¿Qué se creía el iluso ese al agarrar así a "su mujer"?

Idiota.

Ya se enterarán quien es Naruto Uzumaki…- apretó más el volante de la motocicleta. – Y sabrán que con lo mío… nadie se mete…-

Con una sonrisa surcó una sonrisa recordando su próxima parada: Las Empresas Hyuga.

_**O…O…O…O**_

Mucho gusto señor Hyuga – el chico le dio la mano.

El placer es todo mío Sai –

Ya estoy enterado de todo… lástima que mis padres no pudieron acompañarme…-

No te preocupes… te encantará mi hija…-

Estuve leyendo que es una chica muy problemática – rió un poco y el hombre se molestó.

Aunque las revistas digan eso… Hinata es todo lo contrario… es tímida, tartamudea, se sonroja mucho, es tierna y amable…- entonces recordó a la chica de la noche anterior, ya sabía de donde la había visto; era ella su prometida.

Entonces estaré feliz de tener una esposa como ella…-

Y yo estaré feliz de tenerte como yerno – sonrió de medio lado.

Hay algo que me intriga y que quisiera, usted me respondiera – tenía su semblante aun era serio y sin expresión.

Adelante – le hizo un ademán con la mano.

¿Quién es Naruto Uzumaki? – la expresión del Hyuga cambió de una relajada, a una molesta, pero cuando iba a responderle una figura apareció por la puerta.

¿Me mandó a llamar? – aunque era su padre, le tenía cierto recelo.

Hinata… conoce a Sai… él es tu prometido – dijo levantándose haciendo que el pelinegro también lo hiciera.

Es un placer volverte a ver Hinata – le sonrió y ella se sonrojó pero su asombro pudo más que cualquier cosa.

¿Mi prometido? – frunció el seño confundida.

¿¡SU QUE! – el rubio recién entraba con la mandíbula tensa y los puños apretados.

_**O…O…O…O**_

Y así fue… terminé mi carrera… y he regresado para montar mi restaurante – la castaña hablaba entusiasmada.

¡Bravo Matsuri! – le aplaudió una rubia de coletas.

Siempre pensé que lo lograrías… ¡Aun recuerdo tu pie de limón! – las lágrimas azotaron las mejillas del castaño.

Puedo hacerte uno si deseas Kankuro y Temari… gracias – la abrazó con efusividad.

No hay de que tonta… te merecías esa beca más que yo – soltó una sonora carcajada.

Aunque no te hubiese caído mal hacer un cursito de cocina – contraatacó el castaño con los ojos entrecerrados.

¿¡Qué insinúas KANKURO! – se levantó ella fuego del sofá.

No insinúo nada… solo digo la verdad – cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos.

¿A que te refieres? – casi escupía llamas.

Que tu comida es un asco… hasta Gaara ha bajado de peso –

¡PLAZ!

¡VEN AQUÍ PELELE DE MIERDA! – la rubia corría por toda la sala.

¿¡PARA QUE ME MATES! ¡NO GRACIAS! –

¡AL MENOS TE QUEDAN MODALES! –

Todos los presentes los veían con una gota en la cabeza.

Ven conmigo – le susurró el pelirrojo a la castaña.

¿A…a donde? –

No hagas que te jale del brazo – ella obediente se levantó y lo siguió, llegando al jardín.

¿Qué…necesitabas? – pero lo que sintió la sorprendió ¡LA ESTABA ABRAZANDO! - ¿Gaa…Gaara? – su sonrojo no hizo esperarse.

Perdóname – susurró en su oído.

¿Eh? –

Demonios Matsuri… sabes que detesto repetir las cosas y más a una chiquilla como tú – se separó viéndola a los ojos.

Si… me has traído… para… para insultarme… yo no…- pero no la dejó seguir, lo último que sintió fue los labios de él estampados contra los de ella.

Cállate – y la volvió a besar.

_**O…O…O…O**_

¿Aún sigues molesta? – el de coletas seguía a su novia por todo el CC.

Vete Shikamaru… no quiero hablar contigo – lo ignoró viendo las demás tiendas.

Eres demasiado problemática mujer – bufó cansado.

¿Y que? – lo retó viéndolo a los ojos.

Sabes que no es mi culpa –

¡OH NO! – gritó con sarcasmo - ¡La culpa es de Morfeo! –

Sabes que si –

¡Ah! No te soporto – se volteó y siguió caminando pero él la jaló del brazo, pegándola a su pecho mientras que ella se sonrojó. - ¿Qué haces? –

Amarte – la besó delicadamente.

_**O…O…O…O**_

Hay algo que no me gusta Sasuke… siento que las cosas serán diferentes a partir de hoy – la pelirosa lo abrazaba más fuerte.

¿A que te refieres? –

Vi a Hinata muy apagada… ya supe lo que hizo el idiota de tu amiguito – entrecerró la mirada.

Él siempre ha sido idiota – rió por lo bajo – Pero ya no te preocupes tanto Sakura… aunque me cueste decirte esto… él la quiere – le acarició la cabeza.

No quiero sonar fastidiosa pero… algo no anda bien… lo sé – buscó protectoramente su pecho. – ¿Sasuke…tu…me quieres? -

No – sintió su corazón pararse, entonces él – Te amo - ¿la amaba? Era mejor de lo que podía esperar.

Te amo Sasuke – la besó con ansias.

_**O…O…O…O**_

El ambiente había empezado a tensarse, Hyuga estaba que echaba humo, Naruto no paraba de gritar que Hinata era "suya" y ella, solo estaba sorprendida y un poco molesta.

Sai se fue de ahí sigilosamente, no le gustaba estar en ese tipo de situaciones, ni siquiera conocía muy bien a los presentes. Una vez leyó que las expresiones humanas eran algo difícil de entender, y sin duda que ahora si, le daba la razón al autor.

Caminó y caminó por las calles, los niños corriendo, el aire cálido y fresco, el olor dulce de las flores, el parque, las tiendas llenas de gente, la melena castaña de su ex novia, el tráfico ruidoso.

Un momento. ¿Su ex novia?

¿Sofía? – por primera vez su expresión despreocupada cambió a una sorprendida y, extrañamente ¿feliz?

La joven veía atentamente un anillo detrás de una vitrina, pensaba comprárselo pero al escuchar su nombre, volteó ansiosa y con una sonrisa que al ver al pelinegro, poco a poco se empezó a desvanecer.

…Sai… - su voz parlanchina sonaba muy sorprendida.

No supo cuando ni como ya estaba abrazada a su pecho, y él, sonreía satisfecho.

_**O…O…O…O**_

_¡Y espero que les haya gustado!_

_Valga decir que quiero review._

_Mi querida Sou-Senpai aquí esta este fic dedicado a ti._

_Espero no haberte defraudado, aunque si haberte dejado con ganas de más._

_Namikaze-Tomoyo, ya viste que no quiso engañar a Hina, las preguntas aunque no se las conteste por singular, se las responderé en la trama del fic._

_Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia._

_¡Los quiere: Lolo18!_


	9. Demostraré Que Eres Mía

_**Capítulo 9: Demostraré que eres mía**_

¡Ya basta Uzumaki! – gritó el hombre imponente detrás del escritorio, dando un fuerte puñetazo sobre éste.

¡NO! – dio un paso hacia adelante y lo desafió con la mirada. - ¡HINATA NO PUEDE CASARSE! –

¡Claro que si puedo! – respondió ella a la defensiva. - ¿Quién me lo impide? – lo retó con altanería.

Yo te lo impido – giró el cuerpo con elegancia y se le acercó. – Vámonos – la agarró por un brazo pero ella lo soltó de jalón.

¡No me toques! – torció la boca en señal de amargo - ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? Como por ejemplo ¿meterte con Shion? –

¡Calla! – la sujetó por los hombros – Ella no es nada – su voz se había tornado más dulce.

¿Qué no es nada? – se soltó de su agarre y con cierto sarcasmo volvió a formular la pregunta - ¿Qué no es nada? –

¡No lo es maldita sea! – se agarró el cabello con las manos y empezó a jalarlo, el hombre permanecía callado como queriendo entender la pelea que se daba.

¿Entonces explícame que hacías con ella en el CC? –

Solo andábamos – le dio la espalda.

Mírame a la cara y dime que no me estabas engañando – pero él no se volteaba.

Lo olvidé – sintió el ambiente pesado y el aire empezó a faltarle – Olvidé – las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta – Olvidé nuestra relación –

La oficina empezó a darle vueltas y creyó por un momento que iba a desmayarse. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿El había olvidado la relación que mantenían?

Idiota – susurró más para ella que para él, pero al fin y al cabo no me importaba que la escuchara, él era eso; un idiota.

Lo vio como bajó la cabeza y las ganas por golpearlo la acecharon, quería matarlo, desaparecerlo de su vista. Nunca se lo perdonaría.

¿Por qué? – fue todo lo que pudo articular para luego dejarse caer en el amplio sofá.

Perdóname – se volteó y la vio. – Perdóname – quería llorar pero el poco orgullo que le quedaba se lo impidió.

¿Crees que pueda hacerlo? –

Si –

Creído – se levantó del sofá y le dio una mirada intrigante.

Haré lo que quieras –

No hay nada que quiera más que verte lejos de mí –

Será muy difícil complacerte – una sonrisa surcó su rostro.

Pues lamento informarle a tus pocas neuronas que tendrás que hacerlo – se cruzó de brazos.

¿Es que ya no me amas? –

Toc toc – con la mano hizo la seña que tocaba una puerta al aire – Lo siento… el amor no se encuentra en este momento –

Deja de ser tan dura y vámonos… arreglemos esto de otra forma –

¡JAMAS! – se dio la vuelta para irse pero el se lo impidió - ¿Qué haces? –

Tratar de hacerte entender que eres mía –

Suéltame Naruto – forcejeó pero él hizo más fuerza – No tienes derecho…-

Ya deja de tratarme así – trató de hacerse el ofendido.

¡Esto te pasa por besucón! –

En ese instante una pequeña risita se hizo sentir, convirtiéndose en una estruendosa carcajada. Naruto y Hinata miraron al imponente hombre que ahora se retorcía de la risa, sentado tras su escritorio.

Perdónenme chicos pero es que…- y de nuevo la sonora carcajada se hizo sentir – No pude aguantarme… salgan…- movió la mano hacia la salida. – Luego arreglaremos esto – en segundos había vuelto a la postura inicial; serio y reservado.

Los jóvenes salieron despavoridos, como si la guerra se avecinara. Una vez afuera Naruto se volvió hacia Hinata, ésta estaba sumamente nerviosa y lo miraba a los ojos, quería besarlo decirle que le daba otra oportunidad, que lo amaba demasiado pero su conciencia le reclamó. El debía aprender a sufrir, él no la amaba.

Tu padre da más miedo cuando ríe – quiso bromear pero ella no se lo permitió.

No te importa – retomó su camino a la salida pero de nuevo fue presa de los brazos del rubio.

Venga Hinata… ¿De verdad quieres que me aparte de ti? – su mirada la confundía demasiado, pero no debía darle crédito.

Si… ¿Te molestaría? –

No sabes cuanto…-

Ya basta Naruto… ¿A que juegas? –

A nada que no quieras –

Entonces… lo que quiero es que te alejes de mí para siempre… ¿Qué tal si jugamos a las escondidas? –

Vale… pero me esconderé en tu pecho ¿quieres? –

¡Eres un altanero! –

Y tu una insensata –

Se vieron por largo rato hasta que ella sintió los labios de él, recorriéndole la boca. Se apartó con una pizca de fastidio, lo extrañaba demasiado.

¡APARTATE! –

Él le sonrió con arrogancia dándose cuenta de lo nerviosa que la ponía. Caminó hacia la salida y de ahí giró la cabeza, para darse cuenta del estado en el que la había dejado.

Demostraré que eres mía… cariño –

Pero ella no contestó.

_**O…O…O…O**_

¡Vaya! Ha sido interesante tu vida Sofía – el pelinegro le sonreía sin disimulo alguno, extrañaba a esa mujer, ella le había enseñado a amar.

No es la gran cosa Sai… sabes lo testaruda que soy a veces – jugó con la cucharilla en su helado y él abrió los ojos sorprendido.

¿Estas aceptando que eres testaruda? – pero la sonrisa nunca se le desvanecía.

Basta Sai… sabes que odio cuando tienes la razón y yo tardo siglos en verla…- infló las mejillas en tono de enfado. - ¿Y tu que has hecho? – lo miró con curiosidad.

No tanto como tu… hice un doctorado en literatura y ahora me encuentro acá de vacaciones… todo sigue igual – dio un sorbo a su helado.

¡Claro que no! – dio unos golpecitos a la mesa con las manos.

No grites Sofía – ella se sonrojó, sabía que su voz no era suave ni erótica, mucho menos madura. Era fina y algo ensordecedora pero aún así él se había enamorado de ella, por su carácter de niña y su sarcasmo mal intencionado que solo le causaba risa.

Lo siento – volvió a sentarse y a revolver su helado.

¿Aún me amas? – quiso hacerse esa pregunta mentalmente, pero era un maldito cerebrito que no se callaba nada de lo que pensaba.

¿Eh? – levantó una ceja, quiso hacerse la que no había escuchado, pero la expresión seria y ansiosa de él, la hizo responder. – Yo… bueno… yo…- tragó saliva. - …Si…- terminó susurrando.

Me alegro de que sea así –

Lo último que sintió fue un fuerte impulso para besarla; y así lo hizo.

_**O…O…O…O**_

El beso le pareció algo salvaje pero a la vez tan tierno que no quería separarse de él. ¿Pero por que? Entonces su cuerpo se tensó.

Espera Gaara – puso sus manos en su pecho pero se lamentó al hacerlo, era rígido, proporcionado y muy bien trabajado.

¿Qué pasa Matsuri? – su voz se había tornado ronca y estaba algo enfadada.

No puedo hacerlo de esta forma – se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar a la entrada de la casa para irse.

¿Qué no puedes hacer? – no se movió pero ella si paró su andar.

No puedo amarte si tu no lo haces –

Tu te enamoraste sola – sentía los ojos arder, era cierto, ella se había enamorado sola y siempre lo había estado. – Nunca te di una pizca de amor pero sin embargo… te me declaraste… - entrecerró los ojos y ella volteó, notó las fuertes lágrimas que ahora soltaba.

¿Es así como querías verme Gaara? Sola y triste por amarte… una más a tu colección – algo se removió en su corazón, estaba confundido, el besarla solo había empeorado las cosas.

Si quieres irte ahí esta la puerta… no te detendré – ella se secó las lágrimas con brusquedad.

Nunca pretendí que lo hicieras – volvió su andar. – Siento haberme enamorado de ti… pero prometo que te olvidaré –

Corrió hasta que desapareció de su vista, algo se removió inquieto en su pecho, su corazón latía más acelerado de lo normal y entonces el miedo, por primera vez, lo sintió.

Espero que nunca lo hagas – susurró para luego soltar un suspiro - …Matsuri…-

_**O…O…O…O**_

La rubia se encontraba acostada en su cama, estaba furiosa y mal encarada.

Que genio cargas hoy Shion – su manager entró a su habitación y se sentó en la cama.

¿Es que nadie te ha enseñado modales? – la miró enojada.

Buenas tardes –

No hablo de eso –

Vale… prometo tocar a la próxima – se levantó y se dirigió al armario sacando el bolso Chanel y tirándoselo en la cama – Nos vamos –

¿Adonde? – se sentó y cogiendo el bolso con desgano.

Iremos al CC –

¿Para que? –

Necesitas olvidar a ese rubio estúpido – alzó la mano derecha y con el dedo índice acomodó los lentes.

No hay remedio para eso –

Ni mal que valga – rió – El te ha olvidado Shion… no te rebajes por un hombre que no te quiere –

Volverá a hacerlo – dijo decidida y con la frente en alto.

No lo hará… eres hermosa… olvídalo –

¿Por qué Karin? ¿Qué hice mal? – por primera vez se había vuelto vulnerable ante su manager soltando pequeñas lágrimas.

No has hecho nada mal… - la abrazó protectoramente – Es solo que alguien ha ocupado el puesto vacío que dejaste… Fuiste su primer amor y aun así preferiste dejarlo por la fama y el dinero… el consiguió en esa chiquilla altanera mas que un par de buenas piernas…- la miró tiernamente – Consiguió amor sincero –

Yo pude habérselo dado – la soltó bruscamente.

No Shion… no lo amas… pudiste haberle dado un buen revolcón… pero amor… nunca…-

¿Entonces debo resignarme y perderlo? –

Resignarte a su amor si… pero perderlo no…- ella alzó una ceja confundida – Puedes tenerlo como amigo –

La pelirroja se encaminó a la salida de la habitación y ahí se giró.

Estaré en el CC – salió por completo.

La rubia parecía pensarse muy bien las cosas, hasta que el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

¡Espera Karin! No me vendría mal un helado – cogió su bolso, el chale verde y salió con una sonrisa.

Iba a dejar que el idiota de Naruto hiciese lo que quiera, ella igual sabía que el estaba perdido. Hinata no lo perdonaría hasta que el dijera esas dos palabras mágicas, y conociendo a Naruto; nunca las diría.


	10. Un Accidente Inesperado

_**Un Accidente Inesperado**_

La había extrañado más que a su propio ser, la amaba demasiado y ese beso lo corroboraba todo. ¡Nunca la olvidó!

- Sofía - susurró una vez que se separaron. - Debo decirte algo -

Su voz sonaba algo nerviosa, pero su semblante aún seguía calmado. Sofía en cambio si se preocupó, esas fueron las palabras exactas que él usó antes de irse del país, y quizás eran parte de una nueva despedida.

- Voy a casarme - abrió los ojos y la penetró con la mirada.

- ¿Cuando? - sentía el ambiente dar vueltas y quiso vomitar.

- No lo sé, hace unos días me comprometieron y esta mañana conocí a mi futura esposa - apretó el agarre de sus manos.

- Entonces - vaciló antes de seguir - ¿No fue por ti? Digo. - se aclaró la garganta - ¿Quieres casarte? -

- Si quiero casarme, pero no con ella -

- ¿Y, qué harás? -

- Aún no lo sé, pero hoy conocí a un tal Naruto Uzumaki y...- pero fue interrumpido por un gritillo de ella.

- ¡El guitarrista de Esperma! - Sai hizo una mueca de desagrado.

- Ya no grites Sofía -

- Lo siento - susurró.

- Ese mismo, con quien me casaré es baterista de la banda rival -

- ¿Hinata Hyuga? - Sofía abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Si, creo que ellos se gustan. Tal vez tenga alguna posibilidad de que Naruto le haga cambiar de idea. - bufó cansado. - Aunque creo que será difícil, esos dos no pararon de pelearse. -

- Sai - tragó saliva - ¿Y si terminas por casarte? -

- Te estoy lastimando ¿cierto? - por primera vez su rostro de requebrajó, solo con ella se notaba tan débil.

- Yo, debo irme - si seguía ahí lloraría.

- ¡No! - ¿acaso había alzado la voz? Nunca se había limitado ni siquiera a cambiar el tono, era tan calmado y sumiso, pero el solo echo de pensar en perderla lo ponía en alerta roja.

- ¿Acabas de gritar? - pero cuando iba a estallar en carcajadas, él la besó.

- No te rías - la miró fijamente - Sabes que te amo -

Parpadeó 3 veces, quiso estrujarse los ojos o pellizcarse, pero estaba 100% segura que todo era real.

- Es la primera vez que dices que me amas - hizo un puchero demasiado tierno a la vista de Sai.

- La primera de muchas que te lo diré - le acunó la cara con las manos y le rozó los labios - ¡Maldición Sofía, cuanto te amo! -

Ella sonrió para despúes besarlo.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

¿Que mierda había echo? Matsuri le había dicho que lo olvidaría y él no paraba de pensar en eso. ¿Cómo es que esa chiquilla tonta se le había metido tan adentro en el corazón? Tan adentro que era incapaz de sacarla.

Resopló molesto. Se supone que se iría de su vista antes de que la besara de nuevo, pero una estúpida tormenta se había desatado dejándolos solos en la casa.

Sasuke y Sakura se habían ido horas antes, Temari y Kankurou dejaron una nota alegando que estaban en la disco.

Matsuri se sentó cansada en el sofá de la sala, no solamente estaba molesta y enojada, sino nerviosa.

- ¿Tienes hambre? - Gaara empleó un tono algo tierno y ella bufó.

- No - respondió secamente girando su vista y viendo la ventana.

- Olvidemos lo que pasó - se sentó a su lado mirándola algo enternecido.

- Qué fácil para ti es hacerlo, pero para mí no Gaara. ¡Odio quedar como la estúpida enamorada! Ya no juegues más conmigo - lo vio por una ráfaga de segundo y volvió a girar el rostro.

- No estoy jugando contigo -

- Mira, no quiero hablar de nada. - vio su reloj dorado y abrió los ojos sorprendida. - ¡Es tarde! Debo irme -

Se paró cogiendo su abrigo y corrió a la puerta.

- ¡Matsuri no puedes irte así! - Gaara corrió hacia ella. - ¡Esta lloviendo demasiado, no verás nada! -

Empredieron una pequeña persecusión, Matsuri corría escapando de Gaara, y él trataba de alcanzarla.

- ¡Vete Gaara! -

- ¡No lo haré hasta que pares! -

Pero nada de lo que hacía la detenía, de pronto una calle apareció en frente y Matsuri no titubeó para cruzarla. Una fuerte luz apareció en el frente de ella, y el sonido desgarrador del freno se escuchó por todo el sitio. Gaara se horrorizó y trató de correr más rápido pero no pudo alcanzarla.

- ¡MATSURI! -

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Una vez que salió de su shock, Hinata volvió a la oficina de su padre.

- ¿No te ibas? - pero ella negó lentamente.

- He dejado las llaves del auto - se dirigió al enorme sillón y las agarró. - Adiós. -

Pero Hiashi notó el estado depresivo de su hija, no era normal que se viera así.

- Hinata siéntate - ella se paralizó en la puerta y algo nerviosa giró el cuerpo.

- ¿Pasa algo? -

- Si - como veía que ella no se sentaba, Hiashi se levantó y le agarró una de las mejillas. - Estas enamorada -

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, y luego pequeñas lágrimas se le amontonaron en los ojos.

- Lo siento -

- ¿Por qué lo sientes? - estaba confundido.

- Porque te decepcioné, me enamoré de la competencia - las lágrimas le azotaron las mejillas y luego caían por su mentón.

- No llores hija mía, odio decir esto pero, ese idiota te ama -

- ¡No papá! Nadie en su sano juicio olvidaría que tiene una relación con alguien más. - estrujó las lágrimas con un brazo. - Me utilizó -

- Hinata, no digas eso, te podrías arrepentir. - bufó cansado. - Si es cierto que eso me sorprendió, ¿como pudo haberse olvidado de ese detalle? Pero lamentablemente así somos los hombres, ¿no has investigado nada acerca de Shion? - ella negó - Te diré solo una cosa, esa mujer es una acosadora. -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- Que tal vez, ella se le apareció a Naruto y recuerda de los rumores que se esparcieron cuando ellos estaban juntos, se decía que él estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Pueda que eso haya bloqueado a Naruto, trato de decir que tal vez, él solo necesitaba algo de donde agarrarse para darse cuenta que te ama -

- ¡Pero nunca me lo ha dicho! -

- Quizás y nunca lo haga. - ella lo miró algo molesta - Hinata, el amor no se dice, se siente. Trata de ser razonable, nunca pensé que llegaría a decir esto. Pero me estoy retractando de haberte comprometido. -

- No papá. - lo miró decidida - Me casaré - cogió de nuevo las llaves y salió por última vez de la oficina.

Hiashi se volvió a sentar y pasando los dedos desde la raíz de sus cabellos, suspiró.

- Eres igual de terca que tu madre -

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Estaba cansado de tanto esperar, las nubes se amontonaban unas con otras, seguro que ésta sería una tormenta digna de ver. Y había un detalle que él olvidaba, andaba en moto.

Soltó de golpe el aire que le quedaba al ver salir a Hinata, se desordenó los cabellos y a paso firme fue donde ella.

- ¡Tu otra vez! - lo miró molesta y se cruzó de brazos - ¡Es que no te cansas de molestarme! -

- No - la miró divertido - No quiero molestarte Hinata - se acercó para rozarle la nariz y ella se dejó. - Quiero que me ames -

Un trueno duro y seco los estremeció y ella se hundió en el pecho de él.

- Naruto sácame de aquí por favor -

El estómago se le revolvió juguetonamente, el corazón le bombeó con fuerza y entonces supo que estaba enamorado. Pero aún no lo admitiría.

- ¿Cargas tus llaves? - Hinata afirmó lentamente y se las pasó. - Vamos -

Le agarró la mano y se la llevó al auto. Una vez adentro, deslizó la llave y lo prendió, el motor rugió y así se pusieron en marcha. En el camino la miró varias veces de reojo y ella lo imitaba, rozó su mano y sus mejillas ardieron.

- ¿Por qué me olvidaste Naruto? - dijo por lo bajo. La tormenta se desató y trató de concentrarse en el camino.

- No lo hice Hinata, la llegada de Shion me tomó por sorpresa. Estaba estático, quería terminar todo de una vez con ella, pero no paró de insistirme. Perdóname -

- Quisiera, pero no puedo, me lastimaste demasiado - giró la cabeza y trató de ver por la ventana.

Por más que quería concentrarse en el camino, no podía. Siempre estaba buscando la manera de verla, quería aparcar el auto, poner el seguro y besarla, hacerle el amor. Quería escuchar su nombre en los gemidos de ella. ¡Esa mujer era descaradamente perfecta! Su cuerpo, su cabello, sus labios. Entonces supo el por qué olvidó su relación.

¡Shion era parecida a ella físicamente! Quizás no la había olvidado. La amaba demasiado que la vio en Shion.

¿Había dicho que, la amaba? ¡Maldición! La amaba. ¿Y por qué no se lo decía? Simple.

Tenía miedo. Pero ¡al diablo! Era ahora o nunca. ¡A LA MIERDA EL MIEDO Y SU FAMILIA!

- Hinata - ella volteó ansiosa. - Tengo que decirte algo. - respiró profundamente y quitando los ojos del camino la miró - Hinata, yo te...-

- ¡NARUTO FRENA! - gritó alarmada.

Pudieron ver una figura femenina posarse en el frente y Naruto pisó a fondo el freno. Pero ya era tarde. Lo último que recordó fue a Hinata decirle.

Que lo amaba.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

**¡Hola a todos! **

¿Les gustó el capi? Siento la tardanza.

Pero aquí he vuelto con más.

Al parecer no terminaré tan rápido jaja xD

Espero volver antes de que termine la semana con el siguiente desenlace.

**¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, PUEDEN DEJARME UNO!**


	11. ¿Seguir o Renunciar?

**¡Hola a todos! Una vez más...**

Feliz de haber regresado con otro cap! 2 más y se acaba este gran fic.

¡Espero no decepcionarlos! Y gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews.

¡Seguiré contando con ellos!

**¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, PUEDEN DEJARME UNO!**

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

**Capítulo 11: _¿Seguir o Renunciar?_**

Pequeños recuerdos le chocaban en su mente, recordó la mujer frente al auto y como se tiró encima de Hinata para protegerla. Escuchó claramente cuando ella le dijo que lo amaba.

Abrió los ojos lentamente inundándose de las luces opacas de la habitación. Miró a un lado y pudo ver su brazó derecho vendado, se tocó la frente y también tenía vendas. Su pierna estaba atada en el aire, se sentía completamente destrozado.

- Señor Uzumaki, esto es un verdadero escándalo - el doctor hablaba entre risas.

- ¿Como está Hinata? - se notaba desesperado.

- Sobrevivirá - le colocó un poco más de suero y se dispuso a salir.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con que "sobrevivirá"? -

- No le pasó nada, ni un rasguño. - bufó cansado - Esta en perfecto estado mejor preocúpese por usted, salir de ésta no le será fácil. Su brazo quedó atrapado entre el vidrio delantero y el volante, tuvimos que hacer mucho para colocar cada hueso en su sitio. No creo que, pueda volver a tocar la guitarra - dio media vuelta y salió.

¿No volvería a tocar la guitarra? Se le desencajó el rostro y una mueca de dolor se asomó por su boca. La puerta se abrió lentamente, era Sasuke. Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa forzada y luego bajó la mirada.

- Lo sé todo - le dijo su amigo en tono de preocupación. - Pero debes saber que es una posibilidad muy mínima de que suceda. -

- Olvídalo Sasuke, ya he perdido lo más importante. - suspiró - Hinata -

- Eres un idiota, todo esto es por tu culpa, si no hubieses andado con esa rubia neurótica todo estaría mejor. -

- Nadie pidió tu opinión - lo vio serio y Sasuke se sorprendió. Ese sin duda no era el tonto de su amigo.

- Veo que no estás en posición de luchar por lo que quieres, de nada sirve que siga aquí. - dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir.

- ¡Espera! - Naruto lo miró intrigado y severamente triste. - Quiero, quiero saber como está -

- No te preocupes, ella esta bien - abrió la puerta y salió.

Naruto estaba mal, muy mal. Lo sabía pero no quería aceptar lo estúpido que era. ¿Dejaría a Hinata y se resignaría a luchar por su brazo?

Estaba realmente confundido.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

- ¿Señor Sabaku No? - la enfermera recién salía de la habitación donde tenían a Matsuri.

- Soy yo - su nerviosismo estaba a flor de piel, sin embargo no se notó.

- La señorita Matsuri esta en coma, hicimos lo que pudimos pero el daño podría ser irremediable. -

- ¿Qué quiere decir con, irremediable? - le costaba hablar pero se mantendría fuerte.

- No creo que salga de ese estado en mucho tiempo, y quizás no lo haga nunca -

- ¿Puedo verla? -

- 1 hora, no más -

- Gracias - hizo una reverencia y la enfermera se fue.

Cogió con delicadeza la manilla de la puerta abriéndola lentamente, entró sin hacer ruidos y luego se sentó a su lado. Le agarró la mano y la vio fijamente. Como por instinto no tan propio, sonrió enternecido.

- Quedaste echa un fiasco Matsuri, mira no más ese moretón tan grande que tienes en tu ojo y esos raspones en tus mejillas. - se acercó un poco más - ¿Pero quieres que te diga un secreto? - posó sus labios en su oído y le susurró roncamente - Eres la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo -

Le besó el lóbulo y luego se alejó, la observó por largo rato haciendo que el estómago le revolotease desenfrenadamente. Lo más jodido de todo, es que le gustaba sentir esas sensaciones cuando estaba con ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que siento por ti? Tienes que despertar para que me lo digas Matsuri, yo solo no puedo aceptarlo -

¿Había dicho aceptarlo? Pero ¿qué era lo que debía aceptar?

- Es a esto lo que le dicen ¿estar enamorado? -

Con la mano libre se tocó el pecho y lo sintió latir fuertemente, estaba seguro que se le saldría en cualquier momento.

- Creo que, con más razón debes despertar Matsuri. - bufó cansado - Te hará feliz saber que me has echo un estúpido enamorado, has logrado atrapar al guapo y atractivo soltero Sabaku No - le besó la mano. - Espero que me escuches muy bien por que no podré repetirlo en mucho tiempo. -

Se acercó rozándole los labios.

- Te amo - la besó. - Debo irme, pero prometo venir mañana, y nunca pero nunca me vuelvas a hacer esto. -

Le dio otro corto beso y salió. La mano de Matsuri comenzó a moverse débilmente y entre sueños sonrió.

- Gaara -

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Se revolvió cómodo entre las sábanas y dando un suspiro besó el cabello de su acompañante. Ella se retorció afianzando más su abrazo, acomodándose un poco más, él sintió su cuerpo desnudo rozarle coquetamente y no pudo evitar reír.

Extrañaba tenerla de esa forma encima de él.

Sintió vibrar su celular a un lado, en la pequeña mesita de noche. Se deshizo pesadamente del abrazo y luego atendió.

- ¿Diga? -

- ¿Dónde estas? -

- En casa de unos compañeros - se mordió la lengua. - ¿Qué pasa? -

- Es Hinata, esta en el hospital - la voz de la otra linea sonó preocupada.

- Voy para allá. - cortó y luego giró la vista. - Vístete, iremos al hospital - caminó al baño.

- ¿Por qué? - somnolienta se frotó los ojos y él no pudo evitar sonreír, se veía muy tierna.

- Me acaban de llamar, Hinata esta en el hospital, y necesito que me acompañes -

- ¡Qué, pero por qué yo! - agarró con más fuerza el puño de sábana con el que se tapaba el pecho.

- ¡Caramba Sofía! Te he dicho que no grites - bufó cansado mientras cogía delicadamente la manilla de la puerta del baño.

- Lo siento. - bajó la mirada avergonzada, pero en cuestión de segundos, la alzó curiosa. - ¿Puedo acompañarte? -

Sai sonrió pícaramente y luego le extendió los brazos.

- ¡Oh Sofi! Ven aquí -

Sofía gateó rápidamente y de un impulso se lanzó a sus brazos, besándolo apasionadamente.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Sakura abrazó a Sasuke y luego a Ino siendo acompañada por Shikamaru.

- ¿Cómo sigue Naruto? - preguntó preocupado el último.

- Realmente jodido - suspiró - Creo que perderemos al líder. -

- ¿Por qué lo dices? -

- El doctor dice que es posible, no vuelva a tocar la guitarra -

- Problemático - bufó cansado.

- Mucho -

Sasuke estaba muy preocupado por Naruto aunque no lo aceptara, le costaba digerir la noticia y solo rezaba porque todo se arreglara.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

- Señor Hyuga -

Sai entró calmadamente a la habitación y Hiashi le cabeceó en forma de saludo. Sofía lo siguió silenciosamente.

- Hinata, ¿como te sientes? - se dirigió a su cama y le besó la mano.

- Me duele todo el cuerpo pero estoy bien - sonrió encantada.

- Conoce a una amiga -

Sofía sintió romperse en pedazos, le costaba escuchar esa palabra. Amiga.

- Es un placer Hinata, soy Sofia Sánchez - le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- ¿Eres extranjera? - parpadeó un par de veces.

- Soy de Argentina, pero desde que era muy pequeña, mi familia y yo nos vinimos a vivir a Japón. - sonrió algo nerviosa.

- Ya veo, me alegra conocerte -

- Lo mismo digo. -

Hinata pareció escucharla rechinar los dientes, pero prefirió ignorarlo. Quería sacarle conversación, saber de donde conocía a Sai.

Sai.

Observó que miraba a Sofía de una forma diferente, si Hinata no estuviese sensible por el accidente; diría que estaba enamorado. Y quizás, solo quizás; estaba completamente perdido por ella.

Pero decidió ignorar todo. Naruto pasó varias veces por su mente, quería verlo, abrazarlo; besarlo. ¡Lo amaba! Sin embargo aún estaba latente su engaño y aunque quisiera, no podía perdonarlo tan fácilmente.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Sus amigos se habían marchado, incluso sus padres.

Hinata decidió pasar a ver a Naruto, necesitaba hacerlo sino moriría de amor y nadie la resucitaría.

Respiró profundamente, alzó el puño y con los nudillos tensos tocó delicadamente.

- Pase - se escuchó desde adentro.

Con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta, lo vio con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza recostada en la almohada. El brazo izquierdo vendado y la pierna detenida en el aire con un gran yeso. Se tapó la boca sorprendida y ligeramente nerviosa.

- Enfermera, estoy algo incómodo. Lo que tenga que hacer hágalo rápido por favor - dijo sin abrir los ojos.

- No soy la enfermera - susurró.

- Hinata - abrió los ojos de golpe y volteó. - ¿Qué haces aquí? -

- Vine a darte las gracias - comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras bajaba la cabeza tímidamente.

- No es nada, lo haría una y otra vez con tal de protegerte. -

Silencio.

- Yo, quiero saber ¿como estas? -

- Vivo - le sonrió y ella se sonrojó.

- De verdad gracias Naruto -

- ¡No es nada! Ya te lo dije, mientras que tú te encuentres bien lo demás no importa - sintió una punzada en su brazo provocándole una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Te duele? - la voz se le entrecortaba.

- Un poco, el médico me dijo que - calló un rato, pero de seguro se enteraría tarde o temprano - Es posible que no vuelva a tocar la guitarra.

Hinata sintió la habitación darle vueltas, el estómago se le revolvió y sintió ganas de vomitar.

- Perdóname -

Las fuertes lágrimas recorrieron su rostro perdiéndose por su mentón, Naruto la vio y no pudo reprimir el sentimiento que lo embargaba.

- Acércate - ella le obedeció.

Naruto le tocó las mejillas secándole las lágrimas mientras que le sonreía cálidamente.

- ¡Es mi culpa que estés así! - más lágrimas salieron. Naruto la agarró por el cuello y la jaló hasta su pecho envolviéndola en un abrazo.

- Shhh... ¿Y si te quedas esta noche? Con eso me conformaría y no me deberías nada -

Hinata asintió aún enterrada en su pecho y luego se acomodó a su lado con cuidado de no tropezar su pierna ni su brazo.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? - le preguntó preocupado.

- Sí - se abrazó más a él.

Pensó en todo lo que pasó y sabía que se avecinaban tiempos difíciles, pero ahora que la tenía así de cerca sin pelear, debía decirle lo que sentía.

Sino, sabía que podría perderla y no estaba seguro de eso.

- ¿Hinata? - susurró suavemente pero ella ya estaba dormida. - Maldición. -


	12. ¡Yo Me Opongo

**¡Hola a todos! Una vez más...**

Gracias, gracias y muchísimas gracias, por haber seguido tan de cerca esta pequeña historia.

Mañana el epílogo. ¡Prometido!

¡Espero no decepcionarlos! Y gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews.

¡Seguiré contando con ellos!

**¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, PUEDEN DEJARME UNO!**

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

**Capítulo 12: ¡Yo me opongo!**

Hinata bajó sigilosamente de la cama para tratar de no despertar a Naruto, eran un poco más de las 7:00am por lo que debía estar en su habitación antes que llegue su padre.

Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, al llegar volteó para verlo, recordó como se habían conocido, la rivalidad entre sus bandas, las bromas pesadas que se hacían una vez que llegaron al colegio, cuando se dieron su primer beso luego de que ella era perseguida por una nube de colegiales, cuando quedaron atrapados en la sala de química y tuvieron su primera vez.

Cuando él le pidió ser su novia y ella luego le dijo que lo amaba.

¿Pero qué había recibido? Un engaño, dias de llanto, y ahora él venía con ganas de volver. ¿Era estúpido o qué?

No. ¡Ella era la estúpida! Por querer seguir con la idea de casarse con un hombre al que no ama, pero Naruto ya formaba parte de su pasado y no podría, ni quería seguir a su lado. Aunque eso le rompiera el alma.

Salió apresuradamente y a grandes zancadas llegó a su habitación. Se acostó algo adolorida, al cabo de unos minutos entró su padre seguido de su primo y Sai.

- Hinata ¿como estas? - Neji la abrazó algo preocupado.

- Mejor, gracias -

- Hija, aquí esta Sai. Debemos hacer los preparativos para la boda - su padre le dirigió una mirada seria.

- Déjeme a solas con ella, por favor -

Neji y Hiashi lo obedecieron y con algo de desconfianza salieron. Sai se sentó al lado de Hinata y le tocó la mano.

- Hola - le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Hola - susurró ella algo nerviosa.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -

- Si -

- ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo? - frunció el ceño confundido.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿qué le diría? La verdad es que ni ella sabía el por qué de su decisión. O tal vez sí, pero, ¿se la diría?

- Yo...- vaciló un poco - No lo sé - bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

- Hinata, nos conocemos poco. Ni siquiera hemos pasado más de 2 minutos juntos. - respiró pesadamente - Este matrimonio solo será una escapada a tus problemas, ¿amas a Naruto? - ella asintió - Dime, ¿por qué quieres casarte conmigo si amas a alguien más? Sufrirás mucho peor que en este momento. -

- No puedo dar mi brazo a torcer Sai, es cierto que amo a Naruto y que tu y yo no nos conocemos lo suficiente para llevar un matrimonio. Pero tampoco puedo detenerme. -

- Solo, respóndeme una cosa más. - apretó su agarre - Si ésta boda se dá, ¿crees que puedas llegar a amarme? -

Silencio.

- No me amas, y aún así ¿quieres casarte? - la miró fijamente - Espero que tomes la decisión correcta Hinata -

- La tomé desde que mi padre me habló sobre éste compromiso, me casaré contigo Sai - él le soltó la mano y se paró decidido a salir.

- Si eso quieres, así será. Pero debes saber que esto traerá ciertos problemas a mi vida. -

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -

- No te amo, Hinata - cogió con brusquedad la manilla y dando un fuerte portazo salió. - Lo siento, Sofía - cerró los ojos molesto, apoyándose de la pared.

Hinata estaba fría, sorprendida y desequilibrada, no estaba segura de qué quiso decir Sai con eso, pero lo claro era que éste matrimonio iba a ser solo una pantalla de vida feliz; la cual estaba segura que nunca tendría.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Pasaron 4 largas semanas, el día de la boda había llegado.

Hinata caminaba de un lado para otro nerviosa, tres delicados toques resonaron en la habitación y con algo de desesperación abrió.

- ¡Mamá! - saltó encima de la hermosa mujer, mientras que reconocía a la otra que la acompañaba. - ¡Kushina! -

- ¿Como estás Hinata? ¡No me digas! Muy hermosa -

- Gracias Kushina - la abrazó. - Mamá, ¿cuando llegaron? -

- Ayer por la noche, no quisimos llamar ya que queríamos darles la sorpresa. -

- ¿Donde estan Minato y Hiashi? - preguntó Kushina - ¿Aún cree que estoy muerta? - puso una mueca de enfado.

La puerta se abrió afusivamente dejando entrar a los tres hombres Hyuga.

- ¡Les dije que eran ellas! - gritó Neji.

- ¿Hana, Kushina? -

- Hiashi - respondió la primera rechinando los dientes.

- ¡Ven aquí Minato! - Kushina abrió los brazos - Pero si me llego a enterar que aún me crees muerta ¡preparate porque seré yo quien quede viuda! -

- ¿Eres tú? - con algo de miedo se acercó a ella. Kushina rodó los ojos cansada. - ¡Kushina, regresaste! - la abrazó emocionado y llenándola de besos.

- Me fui por unos meses Minato, no puedo creer que me hayas catalogado como tu difunta esposa. -

- Pensé que no regresarías, además fue Naruto el que inició el rumor de tu muerte -

- ¡Hana y yo nos merecíamos un tour por el mundo! - infló las mejillas molesta y Minato sonrió rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza.

- Hiashi - susurró Hana a un lado - ¿Me extrañaste? -

- ¿Qué pasaría si digo que no? - la observó de reojo mientras ella bajaba la cabeza.

- No quería irme, pero necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas conmigo misma. Lo siento -

- Basta de decir tonterías. Ven aquí y dale un abrazo a tu marido que te ama - Hana lo abrazó delicadamente y Hiashi le besó los cabellos.

Hinata observó la escena en silencio, Kushina y Minato parecían un amor jovial y desenfrenado, mientras que sus padres eran más serios y callados pero el amor que se tenían, demostraba todo lo que sentían. Quiso creer por un segundo que algún día llegaría a estar así con Sai. Pero sabía que estaba equivocada.

- Cariño, Sai debe estar esperándote ¡vamos! - Hana le cogió la mano y empezó a tirar de ella.

En segundos llegaron a la puerta principal de la iglesia haciendo que el cuarteto de cuerdas empezara las primeras notas del Wedding March, Hinata suspiró pesadamente para empezar a caminar, miró a los lados y vio a su amigos, sus familiares, sus allegados, sentía las piernas contraídas y el corazón le sangraba. Quería irse de allí, correr a los brazos de Naruto pero al alzar la vista, recordó que no era él quien estaba al frente.

Llegó donde Sai y su padre la entregó a él. Lo miró por un rato y la nostalgia le llegó al alma vacía, sus ojos estaban más dolidos que cuando habló con él en el hospital. Algo no iba bien, algo estaba mal.

- Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar el acto de amor puro entre estos dos jóvenes, que hoy se consagran en santo matrimonio... -

El sacerdote empezó la ceremonia con mucha paciencia. Hinata respiraba entrecortadamente y Sai empuñaba las manos, se sentía jodidamente molesto. ¿Era aquí donde terminaban sus sueños? Quizás.

- Si alguien tiene algún impedimento para que esta boda se realice - hizo una pequeña pausa - Que hable ahora o calle para siempre -

El silencio de la gente tensó el ambiente hasta que dos gritos al unísono los sorprendieron a todos.

- ¡Yo me opongo! -

Naruto y Sofía se vieron a las caras atónitos y con los ojos abiertos miraron al frente.

- Tu primero - le susurró el rubio poniéndola nerviosa.

- Nada más mírate, tienes vendada hasta las orejas, estas cojeando y tienes la nariz sangrando. Es mejor que lo hagas tú primero - sonrió divertida.

- No te burles ¡eh! -

- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos piedra, papel y tijera? -

- ¡Bien! - con la mano libre Naruto la extendió y empezaron el pequeño juego.

Hinata y Sai los miraban con un tic en la ceja.

- ¡Perdiste! - gritó Naruto extasiado - Tú primero. -

Sofía cerró los ojos y respirando profundamente se arriesgó a hablar.

- ¡Estoy embarazada, Sai! - Hinata lo miró sorprendida y vio la ligera expresión de felicidad que interpretaba su cara.

Entonces lo comprendió, era una estúpida y maldita egoísta. Sai trató de hacerle entender que estaba enamorado de alguien más y que estaba feliz con esa persona. Recordó como la miraba aquel día en el hospital y supo que ese era el amor de su vida.

- Sé feliz, Sai - le susurró y luego salió corriendo.

- ¡Hinata! - gritó Naruto desde lejos.

- Ve por ella - Sai le palmeó el hombro.

- Gracias, quizás llegue antes de que se tire de un puente y la pueda coger con las vendas. -

Todos rieron.

- Espera mañana, necesita estar sola y tú descansar - se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Sofía - ¿Cuanto llevas? -

- 1 semana - le tocó el vientre aún plano. - Cásate conmigo - ella soltó pequeñas lágrimas.

- Si -

Sai la abrazó en el aire y luego la bajó para besarla.

- Te amo - susurró contra sus labios.

Todos estaban enternecidos por la escena.

- ¿Habrá boda? - preguntó el padre aburrido.

- ¡Si! - gritó Sofia feliz - ¡Te amo Sai! -

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

**1 Año Después...**

- Buenas tardes doctor, vine a mi chequeo - Naruto entró algo nervioso mientras el doctor le estrechaba la mano.

- Tengo buenas noticias, pero no deberás abusar de tu suerte, Naruto. Recuerda que todavía estas delicado de tu brazo - sonrió sincero.

- ¿Volveré a tocar la guitarra? -

- Absolutamente -

Naruto se paró emocionado y abrazó al doctor.

- Deberás tomar estos medicamentos, y hacer mucho reposo. El hielo ayuda a bajar la inflamación. - escribió algunas recomendaciones y luego le dio el papel.

- Gracias doctor - chocaron sus manos.

Una vez que salió del consultorio se encaminó a su auto, vio sus llaves pero decidió caminar. Paseó por las grandes calles y viendo las tiendas sonreía.

Llegó a un pequeño muelle mientras que atardecía, una figura femenina llamó su atención a lo lejos así que decidió acercarse. Al saber de quien se trataba se sentó a su lado, ella miró de reojo el brazo vendado para alzar la vista y ver esas perfectas hebras amarillas, y los grandes ojos azules.

- Sabías que hay una leyenda rusa en donde 2 jóvenes se habían enamorado a primera vista, cuando él estaba con ella se sentía fuerte e invencible, tanto la amaba que creía de esa vida un sueño y temía despertar algún día, pero entonces; sucedió. Ella le dijo que se marchaba y él sufrió mucho su despedida, la buscó por largo tiempo cuando creyó ver su amor madurado, siempre llevaba una caja Michkas consigo, regalo que le daría cuando la viera. Pero nunca la vio más. -

- ¿Y entonces, qué pasó con él? - preguntó Hinata atenta al relato, Naruto volteó a verla.

- Una tarde, él caminó hasta la orilla del Mar Negro y se adentró en lo profundo de sus aguas. Desde esa tarde, el fuego de su corazón enamorado tiñe de rojo los atardeceres. Y ella ni siquiera lo sabe. -

- Que triste, ¿es por eso que los atardeceres son así? - dijo alzando la vista.

- Tal vez, aún la siga buscando -

- ¿Tú crees? -

Sin darse cuenta Naruto la había pasado el brazo por los hombros.

- Estoy seguro, pero lo que más teme es que ella no lo siga amando -

- Será tonta para no hacerlo -

- Entonces, ¿debo arriesgarme? - rozó su nariz.

- ¿No más engaños? -

- Lo prometo -

- ¿Me amas? -

Naruto hizo una larga pausa poniendo a Hinata más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

- Te amo -

El cielo se tiñó de naranja y rojo, dando paso a un beso que quizás, era el primero de toda su vida juntos.


	13. Epílogo

**¡Hola a todos! Una vez más...**

Gracias, gracias y muchísimas gracias, por haber seguido tan de cerca esta pequeña historia.

¡Espero no decepcionarlos! Y gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews.

¡Seguiré contando con ellos!

**¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, PUEDEN DEJARME UNO!**

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Si desean, les dejo las dos canciones que escuchaba mientras escribía:** Apologize / The Honorary Title -/- Only One Week / The Honorary Title**

**Epílogo**

5 años habían pasado desde que la boda se realizó y Hinata como Naruto, se habían decidido dar una oportunidad. Medio año después se habían casado.

- ¡Ya vienen! - gritaron desde la cocina.

Estaban reunidos en casa de los Sabaku No, esperando la llegada de Matsuri ya que ésta recién salía del hospital; Gaara se había comportado atento a su recuperación. El rugido de un auto se escuchó afuera de la casa y todos corrieron a la entrada para la bienvenida, la manilla de la puerta giró lentamente mientras todos se tensaban, la puerta se abrió y entonces el bullicio se escuchó por toda la casa.

- ¡Matsuri, venga hay que celebrar! - gritó Kankuro tratando de abrazarla pero un rayo rojo le bloqueó el paso.

- Aléjate, está débil. Empeorarás las cosas - Gaara volteó molesto, le pasó un brazo por la cintura a Matsuri mientras la ayudaba a caminar.

- No estoy desvalida Gaara, desde que salí no me dejas ni siquiera respirar. -

- Es por tu bien - respondió secamente entonces Matsuri comprendió que no debía reprochar más.

La música explotó en el ambiente, todos rieron divertidos y se fueron a bailar.

- ¡Hey Sakura! - gritó Sasuke medio ebrio - Te compré un babydoll - todos echaron a reír mientras que Sakura se sonrojó avergonzada-

- ¡Sasuke, es hora de que pares! - corrió donde él y trató de quitarle el vaso.

- Eres problemática mujer, yo pensando en como hacerte el amor y tu quitándome la diversión - en eso pasó Kankurou a un lado - ¡Hermano! - se le tiró encima babeándole la camisa.

- ¡Gaara! - gritó desesperado pero éste estaba muy centrado en Matsuri.

Shikamaru atrapó por la cintura a Ino mientras ella lo rodeaba por el cuello y le sonreía complacida.

- ¿Cuando te vas a casar conmigo? - preguntó la rubia rozándole los labios.

- ¿No es el hombre quien se lo pide a una mujer? - cerró los ojos.

- En este caso es muy poco probable que me lo pidas -

- Eres problemática, ¿lo sabías? - rió entre dientes.

- Tú me haces una -

- Cásate conmigo - soltó en un respìro ahogado.

- ¿Qué? - Ino lo empujó mientras lo taladraba con la mirada.

- No tengo por qué repetirlo - metió las manos en los bolsillos aburrido. La miró de reojo y vio su enfado - Bien, cásate conmigo - repitió mientras bufada avergonzado.

- Ven aquí, Shika - lo cogió del cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia ella besándolo.

Naruto acarició en vientre abultado de Hinata, llevaba 6 meses de embarazo.

- Me haces feliz - la besó en la mejilla.

- También te amo - sonrió satisfecha.

- Recuerdo todo el pasado y me dan ganas de reír, nunca imaginé que terminaría tan enamorado de ti - la abrazó por detrás.

- Aún me sigues pareciendo estúpido - Naruto infló sus mejillas y ella rió entre dientes - Quizás todo esto tenía que pasar para que nos diéramos cuenta, que los dos somos estúpidos. - cerró los ojos.

- Quiero una niña -

- Creo que podremos aspirar a los dos cargos - Naruto le dio la vuelta confundido mientras ella aguantaba la risa.

- ¿Qué significa? - Hinata alzó los dedos y claramente se pudo observar: 2 - ¡Te amo! - la abrazó emocionado pero ella lo paró algo nerviosa, no quería lastimar a los bebés.

Sofía miró a Sai como sujetaba a su pequeña hija de la mano mientras que sonreía hablando con Temari, luego recorrió el lugar con la mirada.

Vio a Ino bailando con Shikamaru, rió mentalmente al recordar su relación era tan absurda y extraña pero se amaban, luego posó la vista en Sakura y Sasuke, ella le sobaba la espalda mientras que él vomitaba todo el ponche, lo besó en la nuca y él la abrazó aliviado, Naruto le daba delicadamente vueltas a Hinata en el centro de la sala, se les veía el amor a flor de piel, ella le dio un beso cortito y él se agachó para besar su vientre, siguió su recorrido y pudo ver a Kankurou abrazando a Matsuri y a Gaara apartándolo con enojo, ya habían tardado mucho esos dos para darse cuenta que estaban enamorados, solo esperaba que ahora si se hicieran felices.

Sonrió para sí misma, no solo había encontrado el amor sino una familia, de la cual estaba segura que nunca dejaría.

- ¡Hey Sofía, vamos por la foto! - gritó Hinata emocionada. Sai se le acercó y ella lo besó.

- ¿En qué tanto pensabas, cariño? - le dio a la pequeña y Sofía la cargó feliz.

- Lo mucho que amo esta familia -

Para guardar un secreto se necesita de dos, para que todos se enteren, de tres; y si te pasa como esta historia no dudes en que el amor te llegará, imprevistamente secreto.

- ¡Ahora! - gritó Ino extasiada.

- ¡Un Secreto De Dos! -

El flash de la cámara sonó llenando de luz el ambiente mientras que entre risas y abrazos, siguieron bailando.


End file.
